Fallout (Old Version)
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: The end of the Demon World Tournament marks the start of Spirit World reclaiming lost artifacts. But with no one able to retrieve one of the most important artifact Koenma has no choice but to reunite the Spirit Detectives to acquire it. Yet because mistakes are make the Clock of Reality is activated and sends the team hurtling into the post apocalyptic world of Fallout. M 4 game
1. The Clock of Reality

Chapter 1: The Clock of Reality

The end of the Demon World Tournament marked the start of a new world for demons, humans and spirits. While humans remained virtually oblivious to this fact, the few who had known about the happenings of Demon World and had played their role, felt content and satisfied for their actions. The Spirit Detectives and their friends felt that at long last they were free from the danger. They felt they could at long last move on with their lives and look toward the future with the knowledge that all was well.

Yet it is unfortunate that all good things must end. The end of the tournament ended conflict with Demon World. That however did not solve the problems faced by Spirit World. The end simply marked the start of the search for all the artifacts that were unaccounted for. And while they were able to recover most, one always eluded them. The Clock of Reality. The search and discovery of this artifact has many risks and challenges. The recovery could only be left to the most trusted of Spirit World. But as the Spirit Defense Force had been placed on guard duty until new vaults were installed, the task had to fall to the former Spirit Detectives.

The reason for Koenma's visit was obvious upon the moment he entered the temple of the late physic Genkai. Koenma sat at the edge of the entrance to the dojo staring at the former detective at the other end by a small table. Yusuke glared at the prince and groaned. He had finally married Keiko and was ready to go back to school to start a new life. "Can't you Spirit World guys handle anything without dragging me into it?" Yusuke asked with a heavy sigh.

"I wish we could, Yusuke," The prince answered with a look of pity on his face, "I know you are no longer a detective and I am fully aware my father doesn't even want you to help but… but we don't have another choice. I already told you how preoccupied the SDF is. If you do this I promise that-"

"Save it," Yusuke said as he pulled a cigarette out of the box on the table, "I don't want to hear that you'll promise not to ever need me again," he said as he lit the smoke and took a long drag of it before exhaling, "reason being that I know you'd go back on your word for one reason or another, Just tell me you can make it easier on me by getting everyone else here so I don't have to find them on my own," Yusuke said, smirking at the thought of seeing his old team in one place again, "I mean, Botan is no problem, she's in Spirit World or ferrying souls and shit right? As for Kuwabara he still comes here for Yukina, and Kurama is in College with his nose down an old textbook. And Hiei, well I have no clue about the runt, maybe he's baning that Mukuro chick or something…" his voice fading off in thought slightly as he rubbed his fingers along his chin, laughing slightly at how his request to find the team was fairly simple unlike the old days when finding everyone was slightly troubling.

Koenma smiled at his old friend, nodding his head, "I'll gather everyone as you requested Yusuke," Standing to leave, the prince bided farewell before opening a portal and departing.

* * *

Seeing everyone together for the first time since the death of Genkai was a bittersweet reunion of the old team. Knowing they were bound for another mission, the boys sat readying themselves for the most likely dangerous task they would have to complete. Hiei reserved himself to leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room, far away from the others. His long time fighting partner, Kurama, stood by Yusuke and Kuwabara who were engaged with laughing at each other's crude jokes. While the boys readied themselves for the mission the girls sat huddled together chatting amongst themselves. Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina listened intently as Keiko spoke of how happy her marriage to Yusuke was. Clearing his throat, Koenma rose to speak. "Glad to see everyone could make it, to cut to the chase as I can see Hiei is already bored," Pausing he and the others laughed quietly, "The task you have to complete is the retrieval of a Spirit World artifact. The artifact is not guarded at all, in fact no one even knows about it-"

"Then what the hell do you need me for?" Hiei snarled from his place in the corner, "If the object doesn't require fighting to retrieve it that what use am I to this?" The fire demon's glare intensified each second Koenma did not answer. The prince was even frozen under the intense glare.

"Th-th-the reason is because the protection of the object is of the upmost importance. In its present state it is harmless, but if activated it is unknown to me what it is capable of. I just want to make sure it is safe and that it does not fall into the wrong hands." With a growl Hiei turned his head away, seeming tolerant of the prince's response, "The artifact is known as the Clock of Reality. As its name states, it is a clock. For the reality part, we still are unaware of the significance. We do know that it is in this world. To be more specific, it is in the Grand Canyon in America." Koenma reached into his coat and pulled out a pink communication mirror, "I can send you directly to the location using this, Botan," Koenma turned to face the blue haired girl, "The coordinates are in your mirror already alert me when it is found." Botan nodded and smiled at the boys on the other side of the room.

"Okeydokey! Who's ready to get this show on the road?" She asked giving her best cat face. Groaning the boys stood and walked over to her ready to start the mission. Giving her boss a thumb's up, Koenma nodded and sent the team away.

* * *

Retrieving the artifact was no problem for the team. The task even seemed too easy. The Clock of Reality was located in a cave along the side of one of the ridges. It would have been difficult to reach had they not had Kurama and his plants to lower them to the edge of the cave.

The clock itself was exactly as Koenma had described. It was an ordinary clock the size of a dinner plate with the hands pointed at 6:45. Behind the hands, the clock lacked any protection for its gears that protruded slightly and lacked any shine to the bronze colored gears. The team lacked any real interest in how the clock looked taking one quick look, Yusuke shrugged and proclaimed it mission accomplished and wanted to head home. The others hurriedly agreed, all but Kuwabara who yelled and waved his hands franticly about his head. "Wait! How can you just say 'mission accomplished' like that?" he asked mimicking Yusuke while rolling his eyes lazily, "I mean what if it's a fake or something? Or what if there's like some trap in here like what happens in those Indiana Jones movies with the boulder and stuff? What if it's poisoned?" Kuwabara raged franticly, with each of his theories getting more absurd by the second.

Groaning Hiei rolled his eyes and shook his head wondering how he ever became allied with such a fool. "All this time, you still lack the intelligence of even a human child. If we can trust Koenma then there is no danger. And if there is danger there are two possible causes." Hiei paused raising his eyes to meet the taller fool's eyes. "Either you do something wrong or that idiot does," Hiei casually stated while pointing at Botan standing behind him.

"Hiei!" Botan shouted, clenching her fists tightly, "After everything we've done together you still have the nerve to call me an idiot! Maybe I'll just stop doing what you like me doing!"

"What are you talking about women?" Hiei asked, when he was met by her rapidly blinking eyes, he knew what she was talking about and chuckled lightly, "You wouldn't, I already know you can't go a day without that,"

"What are you two going on about?" Yusuke asked while the two continued talking while avoiding any specific details. While attempting to figure out what his friends were talking about, Yusuke and Kurama never noticed when Kuwabara snuck the Clock of Reality from Yusuke's hand. Turning the clock around in his hands trying to deduce which of his theories were right.

Turning to see what Kuwabara was up to, Kurama noticed him fumbling around with clock, Kurama shouted, "Kuwabara! Don't!" But it was too late.

Coming to realize why the clock wasn't working Kuwabara smiled with pride as he lightly tapped the switch by the first gear in the center setting the clock in motion. "There! I know why the clock was broken!" he declared. But as soon as the words had left his mouth, the cave they were in started to shake, rocks rumbled and fell off the edge of the cliffs around them and plunged into to Colorado River. Sounds of aircrafts and bombs rang in their ears. As each lost balance and fell through a blue rift that had opened beneath them.

Falling, the team desperately tried to grab hold of something or someone. More sounds of bombs rang, coupled by sirens and screams. Smell of smoke and ash filled their noses as immense heat struck them, blowing them farther and farther apart until they all drifted down their own rift, and falling without end.


	2. Change of Scenery

Chapter 2: Change of Scenery

Even before opening his eyes, Hiei could tell something was off. The last coherent memory he had was falling through a hole that seemed to go on forever. He could not tell when he had slipped into unconsciousness, but he knew that there was no possible way he could have just landed on a bed that smelled as though it had at many points in the past hosted wounded and dying men. Opening his eyes and squinting from the sudden change in lighting, Hiei took in his new surroundings. To each of his sides there were beds identical the one he laid in. the gurneys that sat in rows at the foot of his bed were stained in blood and some play host to several empty bottles of alcohol.

"Glad to see you're awake," A tall dark haired man who was standing behind a makeshift wall stepped in front of the end of the bed, "I'm even more relived I didn't have to use my supplies on you. You understand of course." The man took a long drag of his cigarette, breathing out slowly.

"Where am I?" Hiei asked sitting up slowly. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Doctor Richards, this is Camp Forlorn Hope. Do you want to tell me who you are and how you came to be here?"

Hiei paused, trying to think of an explanation for his arrival. "Hiei… I actually don't know how I got here…" Looking down at the ground, Hiei continued to think. He had never heard of a place called Camp Forlorn Hope, nor did he recognize any of the scents that surrounded the place. "I don't know… Be more specific about where I am." Hiei demanded lifting his head to glare at the doctor.

Richards blinked a few times before sighing. "Camp Forlorn Hope is a camp for the NCR. We are a part of the Mojave Campaign… satisfied?"

Hiei gave a blank expression that showed he was confused. While he was not one to show his true expressions often, this chance expression was one he could not avoid. Everything this man said left him confused and lost. He knew what he wanted to ask, and knew the others, if they were there would laugh at him for asking a question that sounded like something Kuwabara would ask. "What year is it?"

"2271." Richards answered without hesitation.

"Shit."

* * *

Coming to the realization that the rift they fell through apparently brought them to the future, Hiei knew that in order to get back home he had to gather the rest of the team, where ever they may be. He had tried asking the troopers that had found him if there was anyone else he was with, he also tried reading the other troopers minds. Yet no matter what he tried, he found nothing concerning the others. Even more disturbing, while reading the troopers minds he looked through what they knew about the events of the time only to find that time travel was only a small part of what happened to him. He had also been sent into a different reality, one whose timeline split off from his own reality some time before he even came into existence.

Left with little other choice in means to find his team, Hiei climbed to the highest point in the camp. Closing his eyes and opening his Jagan eye, he scoured as far as he could see. He found settlements across the land the troopers had referred to as the Mojave Wasteland, seeing the spire of the Lucky 38 in New Vegas, seeing as far West as what remained of China as well as the remains of the Capital Wasteland. Despite his efforts however, there was no trace of anyone he knew. He could not sense the energy of anyone. Not Yusuke, Kurama or Kuwabara, not even Botan who he knew he could find in less than a second if he wanted to. He was alone. No way to get back home. No way to know what became of his old friends. Only knowing that by whatever force he came to be there, it was Kuwabara's fault and he was left to deal with the situation on his own.

Adjusting to this new world would be a small challenge for the fire demon. It was obvious that the world was struggling with a war against a society of slavers known as Caesar's Legion. Stories of Legion conquests and slaves had traveled far across the Mojave and as the NCR appeared to have an advantage over the Legion in both numbers and territory, Hiei knew which side he would aid.

By the year 2281, Hiei had secured a position of power in the NCR Army. His praise, mostly given for his rescuing of the prisoners in Nelson and subsequent annihilation of the Legion in the town, eventually led to his acceptance into the army and eventual rise to major. He was hesitant about using his demon abilities around the NCR, knowing that they would send him on impossible missions that had high chances of death. This knowledge added with the wisdom taught to everyone in the wastes about the importance of survival forced Hiei to hide his power and use them only if he had to or if no one was looking.

* * *

After ten years of serving in the Mojave, Hiei had long since given up hope of finding a way home. Not only that but he gave up hope for finding his former friends. He had tried to find them the first five years of his imprisonment in this messed up world, but to no avail. He would look as far as his Jagan eye could see. He would ask locals in settlements near where he would be stationed if there was anyone fitting their description. Yet each time he came up with nothing. At one point he had figured he had only been the first to arrive, but gave up believing he could not afford to waste any more time on a hopeless cause, soon realizing there was no chance of his old friends even being in the same reality he was in. It was a fact that there were an infinite number of alternate realities that each one could have ended up in.

War had brought Hiei to fight in many battles against the Legion. The Battle of Hoover Dam is one that is still fresh on the minds of many soldiers. Hiei had fought in the battle and yet despite how it had occurred only four years ago, he still considered himself luck to still be alive, knowing that a significant number of the troopers he befriended at Camp Forlorn Hope had been killed. Yet tlhe Mojave had thrown more at him the longer he stayed. Only a few months after the battle, Hiei and a squad of men had an encounter along the Long 15 with a pack of death claws. While fleeing from the three death claws that had taken notice, Hiei was jumped by one. Turning to help him, his squad managed to shoot it dead, while wounding the other two. Yet despite this, it did not help avoid the damage the death claw inflicted on him. While most of the injuries were of little concern, the worst of them were three claw marks on his face. Diagonal cuts on the right side of his face that dragged down and out across his cheek. Only one, the farthest closest to his nose, had grazed slightly higher than his eye and piercing his Jagan eye and rendering the eye's ability to search for people and energy the only one he could control. Should he attempt the Mortal Flame, he could hurt himself severely. To attempt the Darkness Flame would be even more catastrophic.

Currently stationed in Camp McCarren, time was spent well among other troopers. Hiei reserved his time to either fighting the Fiends that roamed around the boarders of the camp, taking a monorail ride to the New Vegas Strip to gamble and drink. Camp McCarren was located fairly close to the Strip and the settlement of Freeside, which was known for its crime and occasional cruelty to NCR citizens. The camp itself was a pre-war airport. The courtyard housed the majoarity of the forces stationed there while the terminal building held the offices of some of the more important officers, though Hiei preferred to spend his time in a tent rather than a dull office.

Laying down on his bed and glaring at the roof of his tent, Hiei thought about what the Colonel had told him earlier that day. NCR scouts had reported the Legion had destroyed the town of Nipton. While the people of the settlement were criminals known as Powder Gangers, the proximity of the Legion worried many soldiers in the camp. It was well known they would attack the dam again and the NCR was more than ready this time, but as the Legion was not even waiting for the dam to fall before moving in, it created a scene of terrible moral for many because of the NCR's inability to properly defend its boarders. Reaching his hand up to squeeze his eyes he wondered what Kurama would tell him in a time like this. Realizing what he was thinking he removed his hand and blinked a few times while trying to figure out why he would be thinking of his old friend now. Chuckling at himself for his jest, he realized he must have drunk too much the last time he was on the Strip.

Closing his eyes again, Hiei tried to clear his head. Trying to forget the memories of his friends spawned from that one lapse in thought.

"Sir," A trooper called as he entered Hiei's tent, "A Women from Goodsprings is here. Apparently she ran here after being chased by death claws along the Long 15."

Hiei glared at the trooper and grunted. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I figured you'd want to know since the last time you traveled the Long 15… you know…" The trooper raised his hand to trace over his eye the same way Hiei's scar was. Hiei rolled his eyes groaning before raising his hand to dismiss the trooper. The solider, about to leave, paused a moment before speaking again, "Sir? Remember when you were looking for that group of people you once knew?"

Lifting his head Hiei scowled, revealing how sensitive the subject was on him, "What of it?"

The trooper's eyes widened and he stuttered slightly, "W-w-well-ll I remember you-you said something about a girl with some odd colored hair and-and this girl has blue hair so I-I don't know maybe she's…?" Hiei's eyes widened at hearing the trooper's words. Dismissing the trooper once again, the solider fled from his sight quickly, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

Sitting on the side of his bed, Hiei ran through every possibility in his mind. Was it even possible that she should be here? According to the trooper she was from Goodsprings. Hiei had seen the settlement many times before with his Jagan eye. He had even visited it on one of his trips across the Mojave. Never once had he seen her. But had she seen him? Regardless of this he knew she probably wouldn't recognize him anyway.

The years were cruel and merciless on him. He would look in the mirror each morning and sometimes remember what he had looked like when he first arrived. His hair was much shorter than it once was and the sides were shaved off, leaving him with just the top and back of his head with most of his hair. In addition his chin now hosted several hairs he had not shaved. His apperal was even changed as it did not take long for the black cloak fighting pants to be ruined. He now wore the uniform of the NCR which consisted of tan pants with a tan tunic that bore arm wraps over the cuffs and fingerless gloves. Over the tunic was a chest plate that bore the NCR bear and star. Kevlar shoulder pads were also equipped along with a belt that stored the trooper's water and other essentials. One part of his uniform that distinguished him out of the other troopers was the brown duster from the NCR Desert Ranger uniform that he wore with the sleeves cut off.

Hiei, still sitting on the edge of his bed relaxed his face and lowered his head to the ground. Did he want to take a chance and see if it really was her? If it turned out to be her at least he would not be alone… but was it worth the chance that it wasn't her? Sighing he rose to his feet and walked towards the medical tent that she would have been brought to, as deathclaws seldom ever leave someone unmarked by their attacks.

Entering the tent that was located near the front of the camp, directly across from the 1st Recon tent, Hiei stopped abruptly as he recognized the back of the girl's head. "Botan?"


	3. Meetings and Fiends

Chapter 3: Meetings and Fiends

She had not changed. That was the first thing he realized about the girl that sat in front of him. Her eyes as innocent as the last time he had seen them, though currently bearing a confused gleam that told him she did not know who he was. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his duster he absently shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to find the words the tell her it was him and to inquire how she remained unchanged whilst he had obviously grown colder over the past decade. Other questions that loomed over his mind were concerning how he had not seen her in the years he spent searching for her and the others.

"Do I know you, major?" She asked with confusion. Hiei opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. Her eyes bore into his as if almost recognizing him. The look did not last long as she blinked and changed her gaze to a more casual gaze. Pain ripped through him as he quickly looked away from her gaze. The troopers that were scattered around the tent silently left the awkward scene before them. As they left the girl rose from her seat, while gripping her left arm that bore bloody bandages wrapped around the shoulder down to her elbow.

"The deathclaws do that to you?" Hiei asked, his eyes never leaving her arm.

Blushing she looked down at her arm and nodded slowly. "I had no idea there were monsters like that…" She said, her voice trailing off slightly, "I mean, I've seen terrible monsters in my days but…" She looked away as her blush deepened from embarrassment. From her travels from Goodsprings she came to realize that everyone she spoke to have a far greater knowledge of the creatures and the land they knew as the Mojave. She felt incredibly stupid having ignored warnings of the deathclaws that plagued the Long 15, seeing the major before her, and taking note of his cold gaze, she knew in an instant that he was very well aware of the dangers of the Mojave and how to handle them. Regardless of the dangers that she had faced, she knew she had to continue her journey. "I thank you for your hospitality, major, but I really must be going," She said as she walked over to the bed on the far side of the room to grab her pack.

"Why?" Hiei asked, looking to face her, his eyes cold and demanding an answer from the slightly startled women.

"I'm looking for…" Her eyes fell to the ground, lowering her voice she continued, "…Some old friends…" Smiling at the memory of her friends, she picked her head up. "Sir? You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Hiei, would you? Or maybe someone named Yusuke or Kurama or Kuwabara even?"

Hiei's eyes widened at hearing that she was looking for him and the others. He wanted to tell her yes. He wanted to tell her that it was him. He wanted to tell her everything that had happened in the last ten years. "No" He said, shocking him and making the women's eyes fall. He wanted to punch himself for being an idiot. He wanted to get out of the Mojave and go home so he could get back to his old life. But in that moment, he knew why he had answered the way he did.

"Oh. Thanks anyway…" She said as she strapped her pack to her back, "I had better start looking again, though I still have no idea where to start," She said laughing at how lost she really was. Perhaps finding her friends was a lost cause. Nevertheless she had to try to find someone. She had been hoping to find Hiei first as he was bound to be looking for her with his Jagan eye, and perhaps he even found the others and they were all okay. But as a week has passed and she had faced dangers he would normally save her from, she worried he might be in trouble of his own.

Offering to see her to the edge of the Fiends territory that occupies some of the surrounding area, the women nodded and started towards the front gate of the camp. Hiei grabbed a rifle from the gun cabinet in the center of the camp on the way out, hanging the strap off his right shoulder. Botan told him she wanted to head north to a place called the Thorn. It was well known that the Thorn is where people go for violent entertainment. It also made it the perfect place for someone like Yusuke to calm down as there are those who would enjoy fighting rather than betting on winners. Hiei had been to the Thorn a few times when he was first assigned to Camp McCarran. Watching the fights was enjoyable to an extent though it did not provide the same relaxing effect that he got from gambling on the Strip.

Reaching the end of the Fiend's territory, luckily avoiding any unfriendly fire from them, the two were ready to part ways. Hiei still wanted to tell Botan who he was. Opening his mouth to follow through with his desire, he paused. Recovering quickly, he reached into the back pocket of his belt and pulled out a radio. "Here," He said, extending the radio to her, "It's an NCR emergency radio, if you need help again, just call… any trooper nearby will help you then."

Starring at the offering, she smiled up at him and took it giving her thanks once again. Hiei stood and watched as she headed along the road that would lead her to the Thorn. Standing where they had parted ways he waited until her shadow faded from his vision. Briefly the thought of searching the world for his old friends crossed his mind, before chuckling quietly and turning on his heels to head back to the camp. Pausing for a moment, he questioned, yet again, his reasoning for not telling her the truth. Remembering the past was not something he had done in many years. He remembered how the team would gather once every so often to talk and catch up on each other's lives. Memories of tournaments they had fought in and missions they had completed for Koenma. Yet despite the history he had once shared with his old team, he knew all too well how the Mojave changes people. It was obvious to him how he was now an NCR major. A soldier. No longer did he wish to become stronger, as the ability to do so was now impossible. No longer was he serving Mukuro nor having anything to do with any of the three worlds he once aided. It was obvious that his former life was but a shadow now, he had changed, and although it was most likely a change for the worse, it did bring promise of a better future, a future that he was better off living without the distractions of the past.

* * *

Life in Camp McCarran returned to normal after Botan had left to search for her friends. Hiei continued to fight fiends, gamble on the Strip, and complete any tasks required of him for the NCR. He had almost forgotten about the chance encounter he had with Botan, though there were times when he was alone that the thought of looking for her and the others crossed his mind. Only three days before, he had succumbed to his desire to find the others and managed to find them. While Botan had headed north to the Thorn, most of their friends were either as far south as the city of Primm or as far east as the Bitter Springs Refugee Camps in the Mojave. Surprisingly, Hiei had found that everyone that was there during the mission briefing was somewhere in the Mojave, though while everyone that had gone on the retrieval of the clock was spread out over the entire map, the girls, had all ended up in one place.

"Major, the Colonel wants to see you, sir," A trooper told him as Hiei entered the terminal building. Sighing, Hiei changed course from the monorail to Colonel Hsu's office. The Colonel was an old friend of Hiei's from his first year serving the NCR. A level headed man, who was open to bending rules to prevent unnecessary violence, it was obvious why most troopers preferred serving this man over the other Colonel in the Mojave, Colonel Moore.

Hsu's office was small, a bed on one side and a desk on the other lined with documents and a nonfunctional computer. Hsu was sitting in a chair in the corner by the bed, leaning on his elbows with his hands folded in thought "You wanted to see me Colonel," Hiei said, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his duster. Hsu smiled and sat up straight

"Yes, I have a request for you, old friend," Hsu motioned for him to have a seat. Turning the chair at the desk to face Hsu's, Hiei took a seat, leaning forward, resting one hand on his leg and his elbow on the other, "The situation with the Fiends is not going well, as you can tell, just a week ago I sent Ranger Anders to fix the problem by assassinating their leader, Motor-Runner. Anders has not checked in in days. I am asking you- not ordering you- to find him and help him complete his mission as well as rescue any captives the Fiends have taken," The Colonel's voice was even and had hints of urgency in the words. Leaning back in the chair, Hiei took a deep breath in thought.

His travels in the Mojave had led him to a tribe known as the Great Khans, who are the major drug dealers for the drug dependent Fiends. By the time Hiei had his first encounter with the Khans he was still an unknown in the NCR which aided him in befriending and joining the tribe. Upon leaving the Khan settlement in Red Rock Canyon, located north of the Goodsprings Cemetery and west of Vault 3, where the Fiends reside; Hiei remained on good terms with the Khans. He did not provoke them, and occasionally went out of his way to warn them of other patrols, so long as they did not provoke them in any way. Thus far, no Khan has given him reason not to trust them, despite how his superiors argue the opposite. Though while the NCR's weariness of the Khans in understandable, due in part to the tragedies that occurred at the Bitter Springs Attacks; it however did not persuade Hiei.

Smiling knowingly, Hiei nodded his head, "I'll do it, Hsu." Standing up from his chair, Hiei continued, "I know I can get into the Vault with no problem. Though I must warn you that I have to do this out of uniform," Pausing, Hiei noticed the confused look on the Colonel's face, "I have to go in my Khan vest, sir. It's either that or not at all, sir,"

Hsu leaned forward, folding his hands over his eyes. Giving a heavy sigh, he weighed the options. Allowing Hiei to pursue the task as he said he planned to would prompt him to order a halt on firing on Khans to patrols in the area, as well as force him to deal with how Colonel Moore would react to this. Though in the long scheme, the possibilities of not acting would cause greater damage than not. "Fine, Hiei… Just… do what you can."

"Yes sir," Hiei replied while saluting the Colonel before leaving for his tent.

Hiei's tent held a small number of storage. A footlocker sat at the end of his bed where he kept the small number of clothes he had. Opening it revealed an extra uniform, an NCR 1st Recon Beret, helmet and a Legion Centurion helmet he had kept from the Battle of Hoover Dam. Pulling the top contents out, Hiei looked into the bottom of the locker, smirking as he pulled out the item he was looking for. The vest he removed from the locker was black leather with breast pockets and used three leather straps to button it up. The point where the sleeves would have started adorned fur pads that covered just barely over the shoulders. The back bore the trademark Great Khan logo; which featured a skull wearing a Khan helmet that had a leather covering that was used to protect the wearer's neck and horns on either side jutting out with a short spiked pike coming out of the center which was wrapped with a chain that looped around the entire head and connected to a red ribbon that said 'GREAT KHANS'. Peering into the locker again, Hiei pulled out the remaining clothing that related to the Khans. Placing the clothes on his bed and returning what he pulled out back, Hiei turned to close the flap of his tent before removing his uniform, folding it neatly on the bed and pulling the Khan armor on.

Looking down at himself, Hiei wondered how long it has been since he had worn the outfit. Nine years ago the armor had fit slightly too big, the pants he wore had to be rolled at the waist and the waist strap on belt that held the leg guards on had been pulled two holes tighter than he wore it now. The chains that hung down from the belt on the left side of his leg had to be lowered slightly. The vest now seemed to fit just right. Leaving the perfect about of space between himself and the leather and the shoulder furs seemed to better define the muscles in his arms, which had grown more defined over the years. Sitting on the bed, Hiei tucked the bottom half of his pants into the leather boots that were rimmed with the same fur as the shoulders.

Standing up, Hiei grabbed a rifle before exiting his tent and began his walk to the exit. It was a known fact that not all Fiends were as compliment to Khans as the ones living in the Vault. The Fiends that lived outside the vault, regardless of their visits to the vault which was supplied by Khans, would still attack no matter whose side the person was on. Passing other troopers on the way out was not an easy task. Most would stare for a second before turning away quickly. Others would glare and shake their head as if wondering how they could have ended up serving under a Khan supporter. Hiei felt no shame from the mark on his back. It brought back some of his better memories from the past decade.

Rifle at the ready, Hiei ran as fast as he could towards the Vault, passing at least twelve Fiends along the way without conflict. Vault 3 is located inside the South Vegas Ruins. With the entire area surrounding it being Fiend territory and the entrance to the vault guarded by hostile Fiends, avoiding fighting would be impossible. Upon immediately entering, two Fiends, who had been facing the opposite way, turned and charged. Pool cues drawn as weapons, Hiei raised his rifle and fired two shots into each of their heads. The gun shots alerted the other Fiends in the area. Running to a better firing location, Hiei passed ten Fiends armed with plasma rifles, and service rifles that opened fire on him. Shooting them as he ducked behind what had once been a bus stop shelter; Hiei reloaded and inched towards the corner of the shelter. Turning towards the Fiends Hiei took the five best shots he could. One bullet had ricochet off one Fiend helmet into the arm of his comrade on the right, while another bullet grazed the side of a Fiend's head and into one of the metal boards along the walls. The last three managed to critically strike them; two killing one and the other one crippling the arm of the Fiend with the plasma rifle.

Enraged by the wounds inflicted on them, the Fiends charged. Drawing melee weapons and discarding the guns they had been using, they ran straight into their deaths as Hiei shot round after round into the crowd. Rising from his shooting location, Hiei turned around and entered the ruins of one of the old buildings that was missing the entire outer wall. The building was decorated with hanging corpses and decaying bodies that the Fiends hung from ceilings and walls. Each body was missing most of the skin and left a distinct aroma that once reminded Hiei of Demon World. Now the scent was the simple reminder of how cruel and merciless the less organized raider gangs had evolved into.

Walking along the southern most wall Hiei was met with a depression that led down a short inclined path towards a giant gear shaped door marked with a number '3'. To the left was a console that was responsible for opening the door, pulling the lever, a series of noises started. Cranking, groaning and squeaking from the old world gears, until the door was pulled back into the vault, rolling along a conveyer belt before halting once clear of the entrance. Returning the rifle Hiei carried to his shoulder, Hiei entered the vault. A female Fiend, responsible for operating the door halted him.

"This is what I've been waiting to see, a big bad Khan bringing in the medicine, how 'bout you toss some psycho my way?" Psycho was always the bestselling chem the Khans sold. An injected drug, it provided an increase for combat potential and limiting fear, but also dampening mental functions and lacked control.

Glaring at the women, Hiei growled, "I don't think so, but maybe your boss would like to know you tried to grab a free dose of psycho off of me?"

"Hey! No need! No need! I was just kidding, Motor-Runner's down in the Maintenance Wing straight through the door behind me, down the hall, down the stairs to the right. I was just kidding about tossing me some psycho, so you don't have to say anything about that," Looking down at the console in front of her she alerted the rest of the vault to his arrival, giving the order not to shoot.

Entering the hallway behind her, Hiei followed the hall the opposite direction the women told him to go. Passing a dining hall that held three Fiends, all too busy attempting fulfill their desire for another high. Descending to another level, Hiei entered the door marked Living Quarters. Following the main hall, Hiei turned to glance into the large living area of the vault on his right. To one side, three Fiends stood huddled around a table piled high with empty syringes and bottles that had once held the drugs from the previous delivery they had received. On the other side of the room was a large steel cage that held four prisoners.

Not even a second after noticing the prisoners, Hiei knew the ranger he was looking for was not present. Turning to continue down the hall, Hiei planned to rescue them after he ensured the wellbeing of the ranger. Walking to the end of the hall, a steel door blocked the path. Opening it, Hiei saw the corpse of a Fiend as well as various mines and traps. Speeding through the traps, Hiei managed not to set any off as he ran up the stairs to another door. Opening it he found Ranger Anders on the ground, alive, but his leg bloody and obviously broken.

"The fuck are you doing here, Khan? Plan to kill me?" Anders asked, oblivious to his standings in the NCR.

"Relax Anders. I'm here to help you," Hiei replied as he reached into his pocket to grab some medicine he had brought. Handing it to him, Hiei continued. "Major Hiei from Camp McCarren, Colonel Hsu sent me,"

"God damn it! This was my mission! I can handle it on my own!" Anders argued as he pulled up his pant leg to tend to the wound. Blood dripped out of it in a dark brown color that appeared to have a solid texture to it. A small white fracture of bone stuck out of the mess of blood, protruding in a jagged shape.

"You're in no shape to complete the mission, let me handle it. I can get down to Motor-Runner without bringing disturbance and rescue the captives." Groaning Anders conceded, rising slowly as he began to limp towards the exit. Hiei followed him until he reached the living area where the prisoners were being held. Walking up towards the cell, he examined the lock. A simple lock, it would be child's play to break with a bobby pin and screwdriver. Glancing at the Fiends, who were already too high to notice anything, Hiei smirked at how easy this was turning out. Forcing the lock open, he motioned for the prisoners to exit. The three men that were in the cell appeared to be caravanners that worked for one of the NCR's caravan companies. The women that was in the cell, was different. Sighing upon realizing that it was Botan, Hiei cursed the heavens for putting her in danger yet again, and leaving him to clean up duty.

Ignoring the fact that he knew her yet again, Hiei gave his orders, "Leave, head down the corridor, up the stairs and into the first door on the right. That is the main exit, hit the switch and leave the ruins and head west towards Camp McCarran. Basically, run." Hoping the group listened carefully to his instruction, Hiei turned to commence the second part of his mission.

"Aren't you going to help us get out of here?" Botan asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Pausing, Hiei barely turned his neck to reply, "No."

"Why not?" She asked, glaring at him, "I know about Khans… somewhat, and I know you guys don't normally do the whole 'good guy' thing. But seriously, the least you can do is make sure we get out of this place alive. Fiends are crawling all over this place and you don't think they'll shoot us?"

"I actually expect them to shoot, but that's why I told you to run." Hiei said as he attempted to leave.

"Not so fast-" Botan grabbed Hiei's shoulder. "Whether you like it or not I'm leaving with you. You got a pass to wander this place freely, you got a gun, and I'm leaving with you."

Growling Hiei clenched his fists. "I'd rather you didn't. I have a mission I need to do here and you'll just be another thing I need to worry about."

"I'll take my chances." She said as Hiei turned half way to glare at her. She just glared back at him, leaving them in a stalemate. Glaring at him, she noticed the three scars that cut over his eye. It seemed familiar, though she could not place where she had seen such a scar.

Hiei continued to glare at her, hoping to scare her into leaving. Should Botan choose follow through with her preference to leave with him, time would be of the essence. The Fiends who were supposed to be guarding the cell had already passed out from the chems and would wake in at most an hour. Should they stay stalled too long, Hiei would be forced to leave with the prisoners and come back again to attempt to kill Motor-Runner. And while he waited for another opportunity, Motor-Runner would kill at least another ten soldiers before the time came. Forfeiting the stalemate, Hiei nodded as he grabbed her wrist to leave the Living Quarters.

Finally back on schedule, Hiei followed the halls of the Maintenance Wing, passing a number of Fiends undetected as most assumed the girl that was tailing him had come in with him. Hiei had been tense and in a bad mood since his unfortunate luck at running into her again. It had not been too long ago since he had accepted the fact that he did not belong with her or the old team anymore. He had never wanted to see any of them again if he did not have to. Yet fate seemed to dictate otherwise. It would appear that she was bound to find him without the intent to find him. Meetings such as those were virtually nonexistent in the wastes. There was no doubt in Hiei's mind that he needed to stop her from running into him ever again. If that meant he had to trek across the Mojave in search of the old team and send them back to their home on his own, then so be it.

Reaching the final door that would lead to Motor-Runner, Hiei noted how there were no guards in front of this particular door. Spinning his rifle around so the butt pointed to the ground, Hiei took the muzzle and attached a silencer to the end before switching his hold of it to load the gun with a full magazine. Turning his head to glace and Botan, Hiei noted the blank look she gave as she stared at his rifle. "Something the matter?" he asked as she looked up to meet his eyes which were devoid of feeling. Shaking her head no, Hiei turned back towards the door. "Once he's dead we'll need to move quickly, quietly and without suspicion; understand?" Hiei didn't bother looking at her, more focused on how he was going to kill Motor-Runner.

Opening the door, Hiei was met by a Motor-Runner and his two dogs that stood on either side of the throne he occupied. The throne was made of various golf clubs and lined with a type of hide that was most likely from a wild dog. Engaging in a short conversation on chems, Hiei ended it quickly with four shots into Motor-Runners head before quickly taking out the dogs with three bullets each. Approaching the corpse of the Fiend, Hiei grabbed Motor-Runner's Helmet as he left the room quickly, grabbing Botan's wrist in the process as he started a brisk pace to the exit of the vault.

As the silencer had managed to limit the noise made by the rifle, it had meant that the Fiends throughout the vault were unaware of the death of their leader. Exiting the vault was no issue, though the trip back was going to be a challenge. Normally, Hiei would just run back to the camp and avoid confrontation all together. With a civilian, who was also an old friend from his past, he had no intention of showing his real speed.

Leaving the vault, Hiei preceded with caution. Crouching behind rubble and peering out into the area of the South Vegas Ruins before hurrying himself and Botan along towards the camp. Heading west, Hiei managed to snipe three Fiends that were wondering along the sides of buildings and hiding behind the shells of broken cars.

As the two of them neared the entrance to the camp that was just across from the Rey Motel, the guard that stood by the entrance opened fire, aiming for a mob of Fiends that was coming from the north side of the camp. Three NCR troopers that were patrolling the boarder heading north saw the mob and charged, along with the guard. Grabbing Botan's wrist he nearly dragged her to where the guard had been stationed before shoving her behind the sandbags that stood in front of the camp. Following suit of the four other troopers, Hiei drew his rifle and opened fire on the Fiends.

Botan watched the fight unfold before her eyes. The NCR troopers and the Khan that had rescued her formed a line of defense that spanned the width of the road they were on. The Khan and one of the troopers had taken shelter behind a car that sat in the road. The two of them would alternate between taking shelter and peering over to shoot. On the outside edges of the line, the remaining two troopers closed in slightly, though still hiding behind the broken street lights or portions of the buildings across the road from the camp.

The sound of gunfire was nearly drowned out by the sounds of the Fiend's laser and plasma based rifles. Though in their ranks there were some who wielded melee weapons, they were easily shot before damage was inflicted. As for the rifles, they proved formidable as they crippled the arm of trooper closest to the camp. The Khan that saved her remained where he was, for a moment before grabbing the sleeve of the trooper beside him and tackling him back as the car they were hiding behind exploded. Debris from the car rained down as the shell rotated in the air several times before crashing several feet behind where Botan was. Pulling the trooper to his feet, the Khan pushed him away, giving hand signals and verbal commands that Botan could not decipher. The trooper however nodded and ran towards the other side of the street, meeting up with the trooper on that side while the Khan did the same on the other side.

Rushing closer to the mob, yet hugging the closest walls they could find, Hiei and the trooper ran in a crossing pattern in front of the Fiends, throwing various grenades into the crowd. As they exploded on impact, the crowd was dispersed and panicked enough to fire on. No longer hiding behind the car or walls, Hiei was an open target. Firing onto the five Fiends that had followed him into the rubble of a collapsed building, Hiei killed one before three others managed to pierce his flesh. Two shots were made with laser rifles, one piercing his left arm and skimming just across his bone, the other went through his right leg, forcing him to his knee and unable to walk. The last wound was with a plasma rifle, hitting him across the right side of his abdomen and leaving a large gash in his side that started bleeding profusely.

Unable to relocate, Hiei opened rapid fire on the remaining Fiends. Much of the Fiend armor repelled or absorbed the bullets that hit their torso, and oddly enough, the few bullets that hit their heads did not stop them. As they inched closer, Hiei maneuvered his hands to grip the muzzle of the gun as he swung the butt into the face of one Fiend. Making contact with bone shattering force, the Fiend fell, dropping the laser rifle to the ground. Forcing himself off the ground, Hiei dove for the rifle and rolled into a kneeling position on the other side of the Fiends. Aiming for their heads, he shot single shots into their heads. Rotating the gun to rest on his shoulder, Hiei took one final shot to finish the Fiend that ended up behind him. Lowering the rifle to his side, Hiei rose slowly, gripping his side as he winced in pain. Limping, he started towards where he had left Botan.


	4. Offering Hope for the Hopeless

Chapter 4: Offering Hope for the Hopeless

The bodies of the Fiends were left where they were as the other three troopers, who were also limping, returned to their stations. Botan, who had remained hiding behind the sandbags, stood up as soon as the trooper returned. Looking across the broken road she noticed the Khan was limping. Rushing to him she offered assistance, to which he swatted her hand away.

Entering the camp the hundreds of troops that normally wander around the yard were still in the process of dispersing from their squads. During the battle, the Colonel had given defensive orders to prepare to defend the camp. As the fighting had ended, the troopers were only just breaking off from their positions. Hsu was still in the yard when Hiei returned. Walking over to him, Hsu smirked as he extended his arm towards him.

"I was worried the Fiends were going to break through the gates." Hsu said as he grabbed Hiei firmly by the forearm. "It appears you took quite the beating though, old friend,"

Laughing quietly, Hiei leaned some of his weight onto Hsu as he was lead towards the medical tent. "You worry too much, Colonel, and besides, it's only a scratch,"

Reaching the tent, Hiei sat down on one of the beds. While still clutching his side, he began the arduous task of attempting to remove his jacket and shirt. Refusing any assistance, it took several minutes to complete the task. The jacket and shirt had holes in them from the conflict and were stained brown from dried blood. The medical officer approached with a silver tray that held syringes filled with medicine to ease pain and accelerate healing as well as two rolls of bandages. The officer began by injecting one of the drugs his right arm, followed by cleaning the injuries then wrapping them in tight bandages.

Botan remained standing by the entrance to the tent. Watching to doctor clean the wounds and any of the dried blood that surrounded them, she noticed the large collection of scars that lined his chest. It was obvious that he had spent most of his life struggling. Most of the scars had faded into thin lines from melee weapons that appeared to be significantly older. The remaining scars were mostly bullet and laser scars that left distinct dots, holes or burns on the skin. Hearing him wince from having his wound wrapped tightly, she looked up towards his face. Noticing his scared eye again, as well as hearing the Colonel address his as Major, confirmed where she had seen him before.

"Were you the major I met the day I was here a few weeks back?" she asked suddenly. Looking her way, the Khan's eyes widened slightly before nodding once. Quirking her eyebrow, her confusion was obvious.

"I was a Khan before I joined the NCR." He replied before wincing again as the doctor finished with another injection before standing, grabbing at his side again as he stood. Picking up what remained of his shirt and vest, he began limping again towards his tent to change.

Watching as he left the tent, Botan turned to follow. "What's your name?" she asked. Pausing, his shoulders became visibly tense and his fingers twitched before hurrying to his tent at a slightly faster pase.

Hsu called to him that they would discuss the mission after he rested. Turing towards the girl, Hsu smiled and introduced himself. "Don't take his silence as offence." Hsu said, while trying to defend the major. "He's been fighting in the Mojave for ten years, and from what I can tell, even longer wherever he came from."

Her eyes never leaving the Major's back as he left, Botan listened to Hsu's words. "Where did he come from?"

"Don't know… I met him back at Camp Forlorn Hope ten years ago, before then, I don't know- doubt anyone does." Hsu searched his memory for any hints of Hiei's origins in conversation, though the past is something the man simply would not answer. While it was protocol for troopers to provide specific information for records, Hiei was an exception as for unexplained reasons his record was blank save a dog tag number and a first name. Laughing, Hsu continued, "come to think of it, only thing I know about his past is that he was looking for someone when we first met. But I know he's stopped looking since a few years back."

Lowering her eyes to the ground she could understand why he stopped looking for whoever it was he wanted to find. For her, the chance of finding her friends were slim. She had been in the wasteland only two months and she knew how hard the desert pushed to make everything hopeless. Though she still pushed forward, having dealt with death on a daily basis for centuries, facing demons and threatened with the end of the world, hope had always kept her going. And it was going to do the same now. "Are you going to tell me his name?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sorry, but no," Hsu answered as he shook his head, "name basis is apparently something earned with that guy. Most troopers just call him Major, I call him by his name, though even I had to earn that right."

"I see…" Pausing for a moment, Botan looked off towards the Major's tent. Her eyes grew wide as a brilliant idea appeared in her head. The Major had lost hope of finding his friend; perhaps he only needed help in doing so. Smiling, Botan started towards his tent. She could tell the Colonel was confused by her sudden interest in the Major; she was confused by it too. In her mind, it was because the two of them were in search of friends. He had given up hope of finding his friend, while she was still hoping to find hers. So long as she was trapped, it would only be right to help one lost soul find peace; that was her reasoning.

Raising her fist to knock on the tent, she realized it was not possible. She did not know how to alert him to her presence, how to ask for entrance into a tent with a flimsy flap as a door. "Um… Major? Can I speak with you?" waiting for an answer, she rocked awkwardly on her feet. As no answer was received, she tried again, "Sir? Can I come in?" No answer. Chewing on her lower lip and fiddling with her hands, she tentatively reached for the flap. Pulling it back a crack, she tried again, "Major, I would like to speak with you, please?" No answer. Pulling it back enough that she could look inside, she slowly entered.

The tent was fairly organized. The few containers that were on the floor all had locks on them and the small side table by the bed was bare save an empty shot glass and a heavily used ashtray. The Major was currently sifting through one of the footlockers he had hoisted up onto the bed. Now wearing the NCR uniform pants and a tan undershirt that had several old holes and stains from previous wounds, His NCR tunic was hung on one of the bedposts, with the belt and bandoleer hanging on the opposite post. His duster lay neatly at the foot of the bed. Shifting some articles of clothing in the footlocker, he pulled out the apparent item of his desire: two large cartons of cigarettes. Turning, he placed them on the end table. Opening the top carton, he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Sir?" Botan asked, as she took a small step forward. He quickly turned to face her. The smoke sticking out of his mouth and hanging low. Pulling it from his mouth he put it down on the ashtray.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Hiei waited for her to explain her being in his tent. The girl was obviously nervous. "What do you want?" he asked as the silence became awkward.

"W-well I…" her voice trailed off slightly, realizing she had spoken too softly she tried again, "I-I… well you see…"

"Spit it out, women!" Hiei shouted, frustrated with her failure to form words. Her eyes looked up into his, recognizing his words. Realizing his mistake, yet still unwilling to speak the truth or how he planned to stay; he waited.

Botan stared at him for several minutes. Everything about the Major for that moment reminded her of Hiei. His tone was the same as when Hiei was annoyed or frustrated. The words and calling her 'women' was all too familiar. She had wondered if there was the slight possibility the two were the same, however they were too different. The Major was too tall; his build was also too large. His eyes, although the same color, were also darker and colder. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she knew it was impossible for the Major to be Hiei. He would have told her from the start. "Sorry, I was talking to the Colonel earlier see, and he told me how you were looking for someone ten years ago." Pausing, she waited for him to acknowledge her words. The Major shifted his weight slightly, looking uncomfortable about the topic. "Anyway, as I am looking for some people, I was wondering if you would-"

"No." Cut off, Botan blinked several times, "I know what you want. You want me to help you and you want to help me in turn." He said as his eyes darkened, "I have long since moved on. I have no interest in seeing them in person, nor do I wish to help you." Botan opened her mouth to argue, but barely got a sound out before Hiei continued, "I can tell you're not from anywhere in the Mojave, so my advice is to leave. If you don't have to be here, just go. And as for your friends: you'd be better off forgetting them."

"Why?" she asked, her face falling into a void of sorrow, "Tell me why you gave up?" He stiffened at the question and remained silent. "Answer me!" She demanded, her face growing red with sorrow mixed with anger.

"… It was hopeless." Hiei answered his voice firm in its honest words.

Botan blinked away the water that had started to form in her eyes. "Hopeless? That's the only reason?" Upon his nod, she let out a breath. "Nothing is hopeless, Major. Trust me! I've seen terrible things in my life. I've seen wars and death, faced monsters and seen apocalypses averted. And I never gave up on the hope that everything would go back to normal- that everything would be okay in the end."

Grunting, Hiei turned his head away, shaking his head at how ridiculous her words were. She had always been the hopeful one in the group. Yet there was nothing her hope could do for him. "You may have seen wars and death, but you were never one to fight in them. You've never seen the Legion. Their brutality is far worse than anything I've ever seen. As for the monsters: you just barely escaped a deathclaw the last time you were here. They are only one of the many creatures that roam the desert, and they aren't as smart as the super mutants on Black Mountain. Lastly, had you been here a few centuries back, you'd see this is the apocalypse. Humanity survives, but war never changes."

"Maybe your right… but, I still want your help, sir." Botan closed her eyes and took a breath. Opening her eyes once more, her confidence returned, and her eyes shined bright with hope. "I will find my friends, and I'll help you find yours. Everything will be okay." Rolling his eyes, the Major dismissed her.

Leaving, Botan wandered around the camp. She needed to find the others so they could find a way home, though how she was going to accomplish the task alone was impossible. Stubborn as ever, she decided to follow through with her intentions of recruiting the Major's assistance.

Ten days. It had only been ten days since Botan had told Hiei her intentions. While she had attempted to persuade him on a daily basis, Hiei remained unmoved. Every day as he woke from sleep, she would already be up and ready to try again. As he worked inside the terminal building, she would be sitting in a chair in the room, talking to him about the others and how hope kept them going in their fights. She stuck to him like Velcro and only proved to be an annoyance. Her close proximity had tempted him many times to confess the truth, though refused to give into temptation. Should she know the truth, it would only cause more trouble and make her even more motivated to change his mind.

To make matters worse, The NCR predicted the Legion would strike the dam sooner than anticipated. It was obvious to the high command that the NCR's organization and defense was weak. Colonel Hsu recommended sending someone out in the waste to help organize: ensure NCR territory was well fortified, create allies and eliminate other enemies. Colonel Moore and General Oliver both agreed and gave the mission to Hiei, who, as asked by Colonel Hsu, would start with brining a company of troops to Bitter Springs and provide the necessary aid before walking the Mojave to do all that would be required to ensure an NCR victory.

The day after receiving his orders, Hiei and the company were ready to move out. He had intended on leaving without Botan knowing as a means to ensure she would not follow. Regretfully, she had found out about his departure and was waiting by the gate to travel with him. Glaring at her with intent on scaring her to withdraw her unspoken request to follow, her eyes shown the clear dedication she had to keep her promise. Scoffing upon coming to that conclusion, Hiei gave the order to move out.

Without conflict the journey to Bitter Springs takes around five days from Camp McCarran. The plan was to travel east towards Highway 93 before heading north along Freeside's walls before rendezvousing at the Crimson Caravan Company, an NCR trading company, which will provide supplies for Bitter Springs. Once the supplies were retrieved, the company would continue traveling east along the broken roads before reaching the one road that would take them towards the camp. Three days into the trip, the company reached the road that led towards the camp was a dangerous part of the Mojave that, like the Long 15, was littered with deathclaws. After traveling along the route for around three miles, and still far from their destination, a young deathclaw managed to pick off three troopers before it was killed.

Botan, still fearful from her last encounter with the creatures, took to standing too close to the Major. There were times when she would receive glares and grunts from him when she was talking or when she leaned too close to him. As she was also not as well trained as the other troopers, she tired fairly quickly, forcing her to slow and fall back into the mass of troops that followed the major. Once she had managed to regain some energy, she would jog back up to meet with him, only to fall back into the mass after a few minutes.

Hiei had a bad feeling about going to Bitter Springs from the moment he received the orders. Three years prior, the Great Khans had used the camp as one of their main settlements. At the time, NCR was still expanding and facing raids conducted by the Khans. NCR scouts had eventually tracked a raiding party back to Bitter Springs. Launching an invasion on the camp, the NCR was unaware that Bitter Springs was primarily used as residence for Khan families, not a base of retaliation. The Khans in the camp were mostly unarmed yet despite it, NCR high command ordered the troopers and 1st Recon Snipers to cut off the Khan's escape and "Fire until you're out of ammunition."

Hiei had not been anywhere near Bitter Springs at the time, instead he was stationed at the Mojave Outpost, which was the most southern point of the NCR controlled Mojave. News of the massacre had not even reached him until three weeks after when troopers arrived to confirm their leave papers. He regretted his not being there at the time. Had he been there, he believed he could have averted it, confirmed the camp's use as a civilian residence and not a retaliation base.

After the attacks the commander of the attack, Captain Gilles, remained stationed there to establish a refugee camp. It was well-known that the captain and Hiei did not like each other, mainly for their strategic differences and what happened at Bitter Springs, and most of the high command knew better than to place the two in the same camp. But as the camp was one of the weaker NCR camps, its defense was of some concern to the high command.

Arriving at the end of the road, the group turned right, passing through an old world trailer park and started up the red rocked hill into the camp. Bitter Springs was surrounded by red cliffs, with the only entrances and exits being narrow passes that are lined with cacti and graves. The camp itself was almost at full capacity for refugees. On the right side of the camp, lay a pair of stacked trailers that was used to house some refugees, though most lay in makeshift tents that were filled with holes, or makeshift metal shelters that looked as though they could fall. Several camp fires lay in the areas that were more densely populated, where several children and adults huddled together, using some of the few supplies they had the brew something in the fire.

Near the back of the camp and up a steep hill was where the NCR stationed their troops. To the front of the trooper encampment stood the medical tent where the doctor was standing out front, smoking a cigarette and complaining about supplies. The sides of the encampment were lined with large NCR tents where the troopers would stay. Walking behind the tent was a fire pit and a log that was used as seating on the log, sat Captain Gilles, who stared up at the NCR flag.

Hiei looked up at where the captain was looking before turning back to her. The flag was currently upside down as a means to signal distress. The flag itself was tattered and torn. Its red stipe that underlined the words 'NEW CALIFONIA REPUBLIC' was faded and stained with dirt. The two headed bear and star that symbolized the NCR was almost unrecognizable from several long gashes that cut through parts of the flag. Turning back to look ath Gilles, he cleared his throat. "Gilles, Colonel Hsu gave me orders to bring you a company of troops and provide whatever aid is needed." Hiei spoke with a gruff tone, an obvious sign of his distaste for being there.

Captain Gilles looked at him as he turned his eyes away from her. Grunting she went back to looking at the flag. "You'd think they'd send me someone better than you. They could have at least sent someone who can follow orders."

Clenching his fists, Hiei resisted the urge to growl at her. "You're still upset about that I see… regardless of that, we're in the same boat. I want to help you as much as you want my help." Smiling at his comment she started to list the problems faced by the camp then directing him to give specific orders to the company who were in the middle of setting up their tents.

Botan had stationed herself on the wooden logs that were buried in the dirt of the hill that lead to where the captain and the major had spoken. The logs were used as makeshift stairs and were not the most comfortable, but better than the trip up to the camp. At the base of the hill one of the refugees started a fire in one of the fire pits. Setting down a pile of logs beside him, he sat down, pulling his legs close to his chest, poking the fire with a stick every so often. Oddly enough, it was not very cold at the moment. In the sky the sun had only just started to set, its amber rays stretching across the sky and embracing the world for one final moment before it had to leave. Watching the man by the fire she noticed him looking at his right hand, his eyes squinted as he concentrated. A slight flash of gold jumped vertically out of his hand before disappearing from sight.

"Oh, damn it!" he shouted has he punched the ground with his other hand. A startled look crossed his face the moment his fist made contact. Frantically, the man turned from side to side, before rolling onto all fours, and turning his head. "Hello? I know someone is there!" He shouted at the air, taking even more frantic movements. "Stop playing games with me, Urameshi!"

Widening her eyes, Botan stood from her stoop and rushed down to the man. "Kuwabara?" She asked. The man quickly stood on his feet and turned to face her. His orange hair was not in its usual pompadour style and was significantly longer, now down to shoulder length, his face was covered in dirt and now sported a full beard that was in no specific style.

"Bo-Bo-B-Botan?" He questioned, grabbing his head as his legs started to shake, "Jeez, must've been longer than a few days since I last ate, I'm hallucinating!" Kuwabara started to laugh as if he was insane. "You-you can't be you! You haven't aged at all! I mean, five years you can't have not changed, lest you be like-like Hiei, or Urameshi, or Kurama, or Koenma- I mean…" Rambling in a way that made no sense Botan watched him panic, growing scared, and she started to back away.

Backing into a firm chest, she turned to see the major watching her friend ramble. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down at her, "Bitter Springs has been short on supplies a long time, they had to ration supplies to such an extreme degree that they couldn't feed everyone every day."

"Can't you do something?"

"No," He said as he looked back to her friend. Kuwabara had always been a fool, but seeing him as he is now, was almost painful, proving once again the Mojave's destructive nature on people.

Kuwabara halted his rambling as he noticed the major. Blinking a few times he started to stumble towards him, stopping once within mere inches, the tips of their feet almost touching. Kuwabara was still slightly taller than Hiei as he hunched is body over slightly to look him in the eye. Rubbing his hairy chin, Kuwabara took several jerky movements with his head, trying to look at him from several angles. Hiei watched him carefully, his eyes following his movements carefully. "This is what I mean!" Kuwabara shouted, his breath emitting the stench of raw meat that was well past expiration. "You aged like I did!" he brought his right hand to the top of Hiei's head, which was currently covered by a red NCR beret. Patting his head, Kuwabara laughed. "Never thought I'd say this, but I've missed you, you little Dwarf!" Growling, the major slapped the insane man's hands away before adjusting his beret.

"Kuwabara…" Botan began, placing her hands gently on his shoulder, "That isn't Hiei, this is the Major."

The taller man gave her a blank stare, his eyes widening upon coming back to a sense of sanity. "Botan? How long have you been here?" Smiling Botan pulled him to her, embracing him in a large hug.

"I'm so glad you remember!" She exclaimed. "How long have you been here? What happened to you? Do you know anything about the others? Is anyone else here? How about-"

"Slow down, women," The major ordered as he grabbed her shoulder, "He may be fine now, but he is still unstable." Pulling her back slightly, she gave him a quick smile as she acknowledged his words. Looking back at her friend, she slowly started conversation with him, being slow and patient for responses that would occasionally drift into meaningless rambling.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his duster, Hiei stepped back away from his old friends. Letting a small smile crack, he passed the two and headed towards the mouth of the pass that led into the camp. The company that had arrived with him had brought a significant amount of supplies to aid the camp; it was unfortunate though that even with the aid, there was still not enough supplies to help everyone. Refugees were slowly loosing sanity from the terrible nutrition and lack thereof that many died from starvation or foolish acts caused by their delusions. It was imperative that more supplies arrive soon or some form of trade is established between the camp and other locations nearby.

Careful planning had been taken for the patrols that had already departed in search of uncharted tribes and natural resources that were not polluted with radiation. Of the 144 men that had arrived with him, only 69 were to remain while the rest went in search of supplies. Looking straight to the north east, the radio tower from Ranger Station Bravo was clearly within sight. Heading that far north was obviously not a wise choice as the station radioed about problems with super mutants that roamed around the Devil's Throat, a large irradiated gorge that was filled with mutated abominations and infested with feral ghouls whose numbers greatly outnumbered theirs. Directly south was Lake Mead where the NCR got the best view of the walls of the Legion Fort, their training drums beating loud and clear, serving as a constant reminder of the inevitable battle that was to happen in the near future. To the west was where they had come from, the closest camp being Camp Golf where the Rangers were stationed. The current status of the camp was not fully known but was easily guessed that they were fairing as well as any other NCR camp in the Mojave: hungry and worried.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hiei let out a long sigh, wondering why he even bothered coming to the camp. It was true that Hsu had told him to help, which while useful for relief efforts, it did not aid his overall objectives of preparing the NCR for the Legion's imminent invasion. Hiei would be doing more good by heading straight for the dam, enlisting help from settlements not under NCR control, eliminating Legion controlled regions. Yet through by no fault but his own, he poorly chose to do as Hsu asked despite how he knew he and the captain did not work well together. Looking out into the horizon that was now navy blue and light by stars, Hiei decided to stay until morning before slipping out quietly so as to avoid Botan following him. Thus far, she had proven to be ill-fitted for the Mojave and would no doubt slow him down as he still refused to identify himself leaving him no choice but to walk when she was near.

Turning back into the camp, Hiei walked up the hill to the NCR tents that had been set up for officers. Taking to the mattress on the far right side of the tent, Hiei pulled his beret off and hung it on the bedpost before taking his duster and tunic off and laying them on the foot of the bed. Kicking off his boots as he lay down, he turned his body to face the wall, folding his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes and fell into a heavy sleep.


	5. We Are Legion Winning His Freedom

Chapter 5: We Are Legion – Winning His Freedom

The smell of smoke and ash filled the air of the camp. Screams echoed constantly as the flames rose outside the tent, waking any trooper who slept in that moment. NCR soldiers, some half-dressed, rushed into the panic, their rifles gripped tightly as they took up their positions for a defensive counter attack. Hiei and Captain Gilles followed suit. Legion mongrels ran though the camp, attacking the refugees and troopers in their way. Legion scouts and veterans followed the dogs closely, providing cover as the dogs herded the people into the proper location for slavers to take them.

The shadow of darkness had provided the perfect cover for the Legion to conduct their raid. The attack startled the NCR and created a scene of disorder. The officers in the camp attempting to reestablish order had fallen on deaf ears. Every trooper failed to hear orders or even recognize friend from foe in the darkness. Bullets were shot from both sides, Legion managed to shoot on target while the NCR was unable to shoot the right people as many of their bullets hit other troopers or refugees.

To the NCR's amazement, just as quickly as the Legion raid began, they disappeared. Succeeding in holding their position in Bitter Springs, the NCR celebrated a bitter sweet victory as they collected bodies and lists of the missing. NCR soldiers were situated at the top of the list. Among the missing men, Hiei's name was listed.

[][][][]

The trek to Cottonwood Cove had taken ten days. Of the thirty-some captures made by the Legion, only ten were left by the time they arrived. Most of the captures had been killed, presumably for their weaknesses that lowered their values. By luck, Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara were still alive, though weak, tired and bearing wounds from the slavers, they were somewhat relieved to be alive, though on edge for what awaited them. Not long after their arrival in the camp, Hiei and the other new captures had been equipped with a thick metal collar that weighed around twenty pounds. The purpose of the collar was to ensure obedience and remove any plan of escape as the collars were explosive and could be triggered at any moment. Once collars were in place, they were all herded into a small pen outside that only one other man occupied.

The man was dressed in the ruins of what used to be a green jumpsuit. The color had faded greatly over time and his hair had grown significantly. The man appeared to be the type of man who did not like authority and obviously rebelled when forced into the current situation. It did not take long for Hiei to deduce who he was, nor did it take longer for Botan and Kuwabara to come to the same conclusion.

Botan quickly engaged in conversation with the man who was actually Yusuke. He had been in the Mojave for a total of around three years. He had initially been in Nipton, just west of Cottonwood Cove and happened to be one of the many homes to a group called the Powder Gangers. The gang was a large band of pyromaniacs that took amusement in harassing the NCR and many had been put behind bars for crimes ranging from arson to murder and attempted assassination. Yusuke had arrived at a time when the Legion had taken over. Their take over had been done in a lottery format, leaving one person to go free without facing other punishments that included beheading, crucifixion, and enslavement. Yusuke had won enslavement.

Hiei kept his distance from the three that conversed. Botan had attempted to offer her assistance again, having had so much success finding her friends in so short a time. Hiei had refused, pointing out the obviously hopeless situation they were in. No matter what they did, they did not stand a chance against an entire camp filled with Legionaries. Further contemplation of the situation, ignoring the Legion portion, it did make part of his plan easier; as finding their friends was turning out to be easier than anticipated, it would only make sending them home that much faster.

Only after he came to that conclusion did the camp's slave master approach the pen. Summoning him to the gate he started speaking, his voice cold and infuriated. "Capture, the eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He admires you accomplishments and bestows upon you the rare gift of his Mark. You are to go to the Fort now and meet him."

Hiei had initially been glaring at the man, though his words quickly made his eyes widen in surprise. "Why would Caesar wish to see me? Is he not aware of who I am?" Hiei had thought that his involvements in major battles against the Legion were well known, though if Caesar is unaware it would appear that their leader had weak intelligence agents.

The slave master shrugged, opening the pen allowing Hiei to exit. "I don't know, and frankly I don't care. As far as I know- and need to know you're just a low life- a Profligate." Hiei had lost interest in the slave master who quickly escorted him to the docks where he was greeted by Cursor who was to ferry him up the Colorado to the Fort. The trip was to take several hours and so Hiei was allowed to sleep, though he did very little of it; still on edge for what to expect from the Legionaries around him and the Fort.

[][][][]

The large draw gate to the Fort opened slowly, revealing the massive open area where slaves carrying heavy loads walked around delivering the packs to various areas. A large trench was situated closer to the raised hill area of the encampment that was surrounded by more walls. Just in front of the trench was lined with empty crosses that had yet to bear the slaves that would attempt to revolt. Hiei silently passed the gate keeper and other guards that eyed him suspiciously. The Mark that had been given to him by the slave master was tucked away in a pocket as he did not want to wear the Legion Bull that currently ensured his safety. Hiei took each step with a sense of caution yet refused to show such. The gate to the top of the Fort opened just as slowly as the first, though this time the open area was filled with tents and hundreds of Legionaries. Their numbers true numbers were far greater than initially anticipated. Hiei froze on the spot for several seconds before walking again; trying to brush off the slight fear he had that he could die any second.

Just before him sat another hill that had been mounted with a giant tent whose entrance arch was lined with red cloth and just above it sat the plaque that was identical to their currency coin's face. The head was obviously that of Caesar with the edges of the plaque carved as laurel. Walking up the Hill, a Praetorian guard with a Legion mongrel granted entrance. The interior of the grand tent started with a small closed off area that opened into a rectangular open area without a ceiling. Along the sides of this area were roofed areas that held dining tables and reading areas. At the back of the open area sat a throne made of the furs and horns of animals that wondered the Legion's homeland of the Grand Canyon. Caesar currently occupied the throne, wearing a short sleeved red robe that just reached his knees. The collar of his aperal was lined in black animal fur that stretched over his shoulders and down his front and back, where it narrowed into a point at the end of the robe. His arms were covered in red bracers and a brown leather belt around his waist that held the fur down. On the left side of his chest he wore a gold seal marked with and X and outlined in gold laurel. Caesar himself was an older man, appearing to be around fifty or so.

Hiei walked up to Caesar until he was standing just a few feet away. Pausing and waiting for Caesar to speak. He recognized there was very little he could do at that moment. He was still wearing the slave collar and regardless of anything he could do, the Praetorians that protected Caesar would kill him before he did anything. Though killing Caesar would strike a major hit against the Legion, it most likely would not stop the upcoming battle at Hoover Dam.

"So I finally get to meet the NCR bastard who took Nelson ten years back. You've caused quite a bit of damage to my campaign in so little time." Caesar spoke in a gruff tone that displayed his distaste for Hiei, yet overall showed a form of admiration. "Having you captured and crucified would send quite a message to those NCR dogs across the Colorado." He waited, gaging Hiei's reaction to the threat. As no sign of fear crossed his face, Caesar continued, "Though that is not why I summoned you here. After Nelson I figured your name would eventually fade and be forgotten, though as I admit I was wrong, the only mistake I made was not trying to sway your choice in sides too late. I bet I can change that though." Caesar leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs as he explained, "You want that collar off, don't you? Understandable, and I can arrange that so, but you need to do some things for me, complete it and you'll be free. Once this first task is done, your collar will be removed, and we'll discuss the next task in exchange for your friends."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare. Taking a breath, his eyes cleared. "How may I serve your Legion?"

Caesar smirked, "Down the hill on the western edge of the camp in an old building. Inside is a hatch where there are steel doors bearing the sigil of the Lucky 38 casino where Mister House, the proprietor of the Strip dwells; the same sigil is on a chip my Frumentarii took from a courier. The chip appears to fit a slot on the console that opens the hatch." His smirk widened into a devilish grin, "Here's what I think: the chip will open the doors- doors I have been unable to open with drills and explosions- Once your inside I want you to destroy what you find. Once I achieve victory at the dam, the last thing I need is House getting in my way." Hiei nodded in understanding before receiving the chip and being dismissed.

Hiei left the tent quickly and made his way towards the building. He had no idea what to expect in the bunker Caesar wanted him to destroy, nor did he even want to help the Legion; but what else was there for him to do? He would surely be killed or crucified if he did not do as he was told. Reaching the door to the building, a thought struck him, one that would ensure an NCR victory, but at the cost of his reputation in the NCR. So long as the Legion believed him to be trusted he could gain valuable intelligence that the NCR Rangers could not. Hiei chuckled darkly to himself as he smirked and opened the door.

The building was virtyally empty, save three empty desks and filing cabinets. The four Praetorians that resided in there ignored his being there. One of the guards approached him and pointed to a weapons cabinet in the back of the room, "We don't know what's down there so Caesar has permitted you to use whatever weapons you need. They are yours to keep, though I must confiscate them once the job is done." The weapons in the cabinet ranged from small hand guns to the massive grenade machine gun. Hiei took a 10mm submachine gun, which he stowed in a holster in his duster, a sniper rifle, which he strapped to his back and a laser rifle. Grabbing a handful of pulse grenades, Hiei closed to cabinet and walked over to the console Caesar mentioned. The console was waist high on Hiei and was rusted. The center held a small circular slot that was the size of the chip Hiei had in his hand. Placing the chip in the slot, the building groaned and the doors inside the hatch to his left opened, squeaking all the while. Hiei walked down the stairs and into the small corridor at the opening. The circular room was filled with rusted canisters of radioactive waste. Passing through the area quickly, the light headed feeling of radio activity filled the next chamber. The entire bunker was radioactive, though not by much, it still posed a risk. The chamber he was in was held three monitors at the back and in the back right corner the door to the rest of the bunker was closed. Directly to his right was a large set of monitors, the one in the center being the largest and displaying the words 'lost connection…'

Glancing at the screens, Hiei took a moment to analyze it. There were no controls on the console that mounted to monitors, turning to enter the rest of the bunker, Hiei started walking.

"Wait there you!" Hiei paused and turned back to the screen. The monitor's 'lost connection..' was replaced with the black and white head shot portrait of a middle aged man with slicked back black hair, a pencil mustache wearing a black pinstriped suit. "So, Caesar gave YOU, the platinum chip. Shame, I was hoping someone ELSE was going to get here before you; oh well, as it is, we're both stuck with something we don't want."

"And you are…"

"You really don't know who I am? I thought everyone knew who I was. Apparently only people who matter do. I am Robert House, President, CEO, and Sole Proprietor of the New Vegas Strip. Reason for my speaking with you is that I have a task for you, since you're here and all."

Hiei groaned, "Caesar already told me to destroy this damn bunker. Why the fuck would I do what you want, if Caesar promised my freedom? I don't trust the guy, but I sure as hell have a better chance of him not killing me if I do as he says than if I do as you say."

"What if I told you the chances are the same? What I want you to do is simply go through the bunker and reach the console at the furthest point in the bunker to install the upgrade on that chip you have?" House paused for several seconds, expecting Hiei to say something, but he did not. "The upgrade will cause the ground to shake as will blowing this place up. Caesar is not smart enough to tell the difference."

"We'll see," Hiei replied as he started walking for the door to the bunker.

"I like to think you have enough sense to do the right thing. The rewards for doing so are immense… as are the punishments for not doing so."

The door at the back of the room led down a set of stairs where a protectron guarded the base. Using the laser rifle, Hiei took four shots and the drone was down. Hurrying down the stairs he turned right, ignoring the doors on either side and focusing on heading down the narrow corridor. At the end of the hall, Hiei hit the switch on the left side of the automated door to open it. On the other side two more protectrons started firing alongside a rapid fire turret. Quick on his feet, Hiei dodged fire and took refuge in the corner where the door and wall connected. The protectrons were slow as ever when dealing with intruders, firing slow and easily timed lasers along with their slow limited mobility, the protectron units were fairly easy to destroy. Turrets on the other hand fired randomly, using sensors to track their targets, their lasers were in most cases always on target. Taking one of the pulse grenades, Hiei threw it into the far right corner where the turret was. Upon impact with the ground, the grenade went off, sending massive waves of electricity pulsing through the turret and shaking the entire bunker ever so slightly. Turning his attention to the protectrons, Hiei ran head on into the room, firing several shots where the protectrons were predicted to be. Each shot made target and fell easily.

The room where the units had been stationed was fairly large. The walls on either side were lined with glass windows that revealed a massive army of securitrons. The units were generally used as security on the Strip. Simple robots, the securitrons were mounted on a single wheel that supported to broad shouldered unit equipped with 10mm submachine guns and X-25 Gatling lasers.

Facing straight ahead Hiei, more cautious as he was heading further into the bunker and well aware of how protected the area may become, took cover by the edge of the door, opening it and only brought himself close enough to recognize the next obstacle. Another turret. Taking a pulse grenade again, he threw it into the next corridor, ducking and covering his ears as it went off. The smaller area in which the grenade went off provided a greater more audible noise as the bunker shook yet again.

When Hiei first entered the bunker, aware of the extreme security measures initially taken to ensure no one managed to get into the bunker; it was assumed the security inside would provide a greater challenge. Yet by chance it would appear that it was false. The drones were not as difficult as what should have been there. Pausing for a moment, an idea spurred in his head. It had been four years since the deathclaw incident on the Long 15. Since then, he had been unable to use his former powers. As the years passed, he had all but forgotten how strong he had been. Lowering his rifle, and raising his right hand to glance at it; he pondered his chances of being able to use it after having waiting so long to try again. Focusing on summoning the Mortal Flame, his energy swirled around his hand. It took several seconds but eventually a spark. Small at first, but growing ever so slightly, flames slowly and carefully emerged from his hand. Hiei used most of his focus to control it, and while the flames moved erratically, they did not jump out as out of control as they had the last time he attempted to do so four years ago.

Smirking, Hiei closed his fist around the flame, extinguishing it as he rose to his feet and strapped the laser rifle to his back, crossing it over the sniper rifle he also took. Taking the hallway where the turret had once stood, he marched his way down the winding corridor into an energy room. The chamber had two doors on the wall opposite where Hiei emerged and three on his side. On the wall to his right at the other end of the room was another door that leads up a set of stairs to where Mister House wanted him to go. However the chamber Hiei currently occupied unfortunately also held the four generators Caesar wanted him to destroy, each one guarded by protectrons. The robots each issued their threat for annihilation as Hiei once again summoned the Mortal Flame, taking great care in maintaining control over it, Hiei ran up to each unit, dodging their fire as he delivered a single punch to the robots; their heads exploding upon impact and crumbling to the floor. Taking a moment to look around the room, Hiei debated his choices. Caesar promised his freedom should he do as he is told, though House assures him it will be one no matter what he chooses. Deciding to take a chance, Hiei leaves the energy room and heads up the flight of stairs that lead to a small platform before another door. Hiei once again raised his fist, still ablaze with the Mortal Flame; Hiei opened the door and was attacked on three sides by turrets. Ignoring how the lasers pirced his flesh, Hiei launched his attacks. Focusing his energy on long distance, the flames jumped from his fist and engulfed the two turrets in the back of the small room. Turning to the side, Hiei punched to laser to his right, decimating it.

Turning to the console near where the last turret was placed, Hiei took out the platinum chip and placed it in the machine. The entire bunker shook violently, nearly knocking him off his feet, as mechanical groaning and screeches began, soft at first before growing in volume. At the back of the room, the glass window that displayed several securitrons, Hiei stared as the screens that once showed the animated faces of clean cut police officers changed into unshaven faces of soldiers wearing their combat helmets with cigars sticking out of their mouths. As the shaking in the bunker settled, Hiei decided to leave; walking back the way he came he reemerged from the bunker before the same Praetorians that sent him down.

[][][][]

Hiei was given no other direction from the men other than to return to Caesar. The older man simply waved his hand to one of the Frumentarii who pulled a key from his belt and, grabbing Hiei by the head, pulled him roughly by the head, forcing him to bend as the man fumbled with the lock, before shoving him away as the metal collar fell the ground with a loud clank. Rubbing his neck Hiei winced slightly as he stretched his neck out. "I felt the ground shake a while ago," Caesar said with a smirk, "I'll take that as a sign you got the job done. There are rewards for doing as I command, and yours is obviously your freedom. The next thing I ask of you is this: I want Mister House out of the picture. As he most likely knows it was you who destroyed his toys in that bunker, you also have an interest in his death, as he does not take kindly to those who interfere with his plans. It is obvious where he is hiding… how he dies I leave to you."

Hiei stared at Caesar of a moment before speaking, "The last task you asked of me you told me what my reward would be. I would like to know what else you have to offer."

"The freedom of the slaves at Cottonwood Cove: those from Bitter Springs and any other that are presently in that cage."

Nodding his head, Hiei agreed. Before he returned to the Fort however, Hiei needed to ensure that his former allies knew what side he was on. He needed to speak with Colonel Hsu.


	6. The House Goes Bust

Chapter 6: The House Goes Bust

Returning to Camp McCarran had been a simple task without anyone trailing him. Hiei had sprinted the entire way without rest as it was the least of his worries. He had been far more concerned with the possibility the NCR Rangers discovered the unfortunate situation that had befallen him. The NCR always frowned on those that did not ally themselves with them and completely despised those who betrayed the Bear. By luck, word occasionally took too long to reach various parts of the Mojave. This lapse did him good as it allowed him to speak with Colonel Hsu and alert him to his intention of spying on the Legion from his current situation.

Entering the camp the number of troopers seemed smaller. Though it did little to affect Hiei and the other troopers, it just showed how quickly numbers can dwindle and how thin the NCR was spread. Colonel Hsu stood outside the entrance to the terminal, his arms folded neatly behind his back, his head focused on the ground with his eyes closed into tiny slits. Walking up to the colonel until his boot was within his line of sight. Hsu raised his head and gave a small smile. "Sorry I didn't notice you," Hiei shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I have more pressing matters to discuss with you." Hiei paused for a moment, sending a quick glace to the left before decentering them. "Mind if we talk in private?"

Hsu nodded and lead Hiei into his office, closing the door and locking it promptly. "Whatever you have to say here must be important." Hsu said as he pulled the chair from the desk to sit on it.

"Caesar has found some favor in me, know that what I have already done, I did with little choice." Hsu's eyes widened for a moment before turning to a glare. Opening his mouth to retort, Hiei raised his hand to silence him as he continued. "I ask that you hear me out, old friend, what I have come to find is that this 'alliance' may be of use to us. Caesar trusts me to destroy one of his enemies and soon he will trust me to gather his allies. Should he trust me so much, I can sway his alliances in our favor." Hsu leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees.

Hunching himself over so his face was hidden, the colonel pondered the implications. While aiding the NCR was the primary objective, alerting the higher command would be necessary before any act be carried out. Time being as it was, awaiting such clearance would take too long and most likely spur debate back west. A fact that was becoming more obvious by the day was the proximity of the Legion's next attack on the dam, yet with Hiei's offer of espionage it increased the NCR's chance for victory despite the obvious repercussions that will befall him in the end. Should the Rangers discover him working for the Legion – regardless of if they knew his intent – they would have little choice but to regard him as an enemy as it would be too suspicious should they not.

Raising his head to meet his eyes, Hsu gave a long sigh and a nod of his head. "While the high command would not like you following through with this without their consent, it is necessary for us to take this chance. Do it and tell no one." Hsu paused and looked around the room before turning back to him. "Another thing, should you hear anything about the Legion having a spy here, I'd like to know who it is. Information has been leaked out of the camp for a period of time. Kept it to myself for obvious reasons, just find what you can." Nodding, Hiei took his leave.

Heading up the stairs of the terminal building Hiei headed straight for the monorail that would take him to the Strip. Taking his usual seat by the window, sitting my five other troopers who recently got paid and were engaged in talk about the prostitutes in Gomorrah, which was the favorite casino of troopers to visit. The casino was located directly across from the Lucky 38 where Mister House resided; the casinos were in the front of the strip right at the North Gate that led to Freeside.

Little is known about the Lucky 38. Mister House has the entire casino under guard from the many securitrons that defend the Strip. Situations being what they are and how Hiei assisted him, there was little chance the man would deny him access, if anything, House had a debt to pay him for his role in the bunker.

Reaching the Strip, Hiei exited the monorail with the other troopers that arrived with him. Following the group through the train station, Hiei climbed the stairs into the office portion of the station before exiting the Las Vegas Boulevard Station. Across the street was the Tops Casino, run by the Chairmen. To the left was the Ultra-Luxe which was run by the White Glove Society known for their secrecy and creepy personalities. Descending the stairs Hiei turned to the right to head toward the gate that led to the front of the Strip.

Unlike the rest of the world, the Strip was fortunate. The area of New Vegas had mostly been spared the destruction caused by the war. The buildings still stood tall and were still shining neon lights and enjoying the luxury and class of the old world. Rumors claimed that the Strip had been spared because of the finances provided by Mister House. Yet while House's wealth was well known, Hiei had always been doubtful of the story, though he had no other solution as to how it was possible, that mattered little when he spent his time there drinking and gambling.

The Lucky 38 was the tallest building on the Strip. It was a tall spire that stretched high into the sky where its lights could be seen as far south as the NCR solar plant, Helios One. Years before, when the NCR first started its ambitious expansion, scouts had first told tales of the Lucky 38 even before finding Hoover Dam. Those tales were the first to aid in recruiting new troopers for the campaign.

Frowning deeply, Hiei recalled how his initial involvement had started as simple curiosity for the area. And just like the first troopers who came to the Mojave, he ended up being stuck in the desert longer than anticipated. Reaching the blinking stairs of the Lucky 38, Hiei watched as the first set of decorated steel doors folded over their creases to show the true doors that lead into the casino. Climbing the stairs Hiei entered, cautiously and unsure of what to expect. It was well known that no soul had entered the Lucky 38 since before the bombs fell.

The main room of the casino was home to five securitrons. The first four stood directly across from each other, making a path in the lower descended casino floor that led to the raised platform where the elevator stood. To the right of the elevator stood the last robot, unlike the other securitrons he had seen, this one displaced an animated cowboy face wearing a Stetson with a bandanna wrapped around his neck holding a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, howdy there, partner!" the cowboy said. "Boss man's expecting you."

Hiei stared at the robot, raising his brow at the machine. He fully intended on integrating this securitron or at least check its circuits as it appeared to have a malfunction that made it appear to have a personality. Yet despite what he would have liked to do, he had business that needed to be done and no time to waste on a robot. The small ding from the elevator signaled his leave. Taking the elevator as high as the penthouse, Hiei left the capsule to enter an enormously open room. The elevator was at the very center in its own room whose walls were simply archways into other rooms that included a large master bedroom and a walkway that surrounded the entire platform he stood on. The stairs on the platform led down at two different parts of the penthouse. One set was closest to the elevator, upon leaving the capsole the stairs stood directly in front, winding down slightly into a large study area that was virtually empty. The other stairs were to the left after exiting the elevator. After passing through the arch the room opened into a large control room whose stairs were on either side of the master computer that displayed the face of Mister House.

Descending the stairs into the control room, Mister House greeted him. "I am very glad you decided to do as I asked. As I had said earlier, I had expected someone else to bring this to me, a courier, to be more specific, though as it appears it is you, I can only assume that fool did something completely idiotic and was killed for it, shame." House paused a moment, his true expression unknown, hidden by the image displayed in place of his face. "Regardless, as you have done what I asked I shall give you the pay I had promised the courier: 1250 caps." One of the two securitrons standing guard before the console came forward, opening its front grill it removed a sack containing the caps. The amount of caps, though somewhat small, was still fairly large compared to other odd jobs located around the Mojave that only offered at most 100 caps. It was still lower than what he was paid as a major in the NCR. "There is immanently more where that came from along with vast other rewards should you continue to do as I ask. The next task I have for you is dealing with creating an alliance for me. To the north lives a tribe called the Boomers; they reside in the old Nellis Air Force Base. What I want you to is create an alliance with them. If they refuse, destroy them."

Nodding his head, Hiei watched as the screen blinked twice before the familiar 'lost connection…' replaced House's face. As House spoke, the prospects of serving him seemed to have a more favorable outcome for him for a second. Though, it would be foolish to attempt to trick both the NCR and the Legion. He was lucky he could manage the Legion for the time being, adding the NCR to that mix as a means for his own self-interest would be beyond idiotic. While it would be smart to take some time to ponder the offer, time was something he was rather short on. Glancing around the room, Hiei sought out some console that would direct him to House's physical dwelling. To the left of the master computer from which House spoke the wall was guarded by two securitrons. In the corner at the back of the room were several large bookcases that lined to wall past the corner of the wall where the robots guarded. Yet unlike the rest of the room, the bookcases stopped by a wall mounted terminal.

Approaching it, Hiei stared at it for several seconds before activating it. The securitron directly to his right seemed not to care. Turning back to the console he watched to commands appears. The salutation read 'Welcome, Mr. House' below it listed only one option: 'Open Antechamber'. Activating it, the alarm sounded with long even beeps that alerted the securitrons to attack. Behind the two closest to him, the wall quickly slid back and behind the remaining wall, revealing a control center for House's operations and two more securitrons armed and ready to fight. Rushing past the robots was no problem, though the only way out was through an elevator that was locked. To the side of the elevator was yet another terminal. Activating it, Hiei selected the command to unlock the elevator, taking several shots to his back from the securitrons in the process.

Taking the elevator to the lower levels, Hiei found House at the other end of steel walkway, locked in a biohazard anti-freeze chamber. Near the end of the walk way, Hiei used the console to unlock the chamber. Steam was releced from the chamber as the glass dome of the machine opened, raising House on the automated bed into a standing position. While he was still attached to the bed and not even touching the ground, He breathed deeply as he struggled slightly from breathing the new air.

House looked nothing like his portrait that he used while talking to him. His face was covered in whiskers that stretched down his chin to the base of his neck and shaped into squiggly points. His body was frail and weak, his bones all clearly visible, his skin having lost all tone and machines attached up his nose, wrapped around his head and torso with a machine attached directly over his privates.

Struggling for breathe, House spoke, "Why have you… done this?" He asked his voice hoarse and forced, "Centuries of preparation… so much good, undone…"

"It's just business."

"Fool," House cried, as he struggled for more air, "If personal gain is what you seek, then you should have worked for me!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hiei looked down at the console and selected a few commands before looking back at House. "I won't kill you, but I am disabling your control panel, you have no power now,"

"No!" He shouted, "Don't disable… cerebral… I'd rather be… killed… just kill… me!" Entering the final command, Hiei turned and left the lower levels.

[][][][]

Returning to the Fort, Caesar greets him with praise. Word of House's demise spread fast throughout the Mojave. While no one was sure how, Caesar knew without a doubt that Hiei was the one responsible. "I'm glad to know you can follow orders. I guess that's one thing you NCR soldiers are good at, though by now I hope your alliance has changed in my favor," Caesar gave him a smug look of victory that showed how he doubted any chance that he was a spy. "As I promised, the slaves back at Cottonwood Cove are to be free. Once I give you the instructions for this next task, you will go to them and tell the slaver to set them free." Caesar paused, clearing his throat as he shifted himself in his thrown to lean on the left arm of the chair. "I want you to head to Nellis Air Force Base, you will do one of two things: befriend the Boomers and convince them to side with me, or, if they prove unmanageable, kill them, plain and simple, I trust you don't need further explanation."

"It shall be done, Caesar," Hiei said, bowing his head slightly before leaving to do as he was asked.


	7. Stuck Like Velcro

Chapter 7: Stuck Like Velcro

"Why can't we go with you?"

"Because I have to do this alone. Find someone else to bother."

"We're going with you. Can't you tell its fate that we're following you? I mean Yusuke and Kuwabara had tried for years to reunite the team, but to no avail 'till I met you and started following you!" Botan shouted. She had no intention of letting the Major leave them after they had only just been freed from the slave cage in Cottonwood Cove. Reaching the intersection that connected the road to Cottonwood Cove to Highway 95; the Major had stopped and tried to convince them to go their own way. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan had refused to do so, though the boy's reasoning was obviously different from Botan's.

The argument had lasted around two hours, both parties unwilling to surrender. Yet as the sun was setting, Hiei groaned and dropped to topic before heading north along Highway 95. The town of Novac was a trip that would take around three hours walking which made it the closest town they could reach in the limited time before the sun was completely gone and left them venerable to the creatures that hunted in the dark.

Botan smirked with pride and a sense of victory having apparently winning the argument. Keeping silent the trio followed their disgruntled guide as he led them to civilization. Marching along silently, the group avoided talking, knowing the Major would most growl as he seemed to do most times a single sound left their mouths. Trudging along, they tried to keep up with his much faster pace that had them slowing down before having to practically jog after him.

By the time the giant dinosaur sculpture of Novac was in sight, the sun was long gone and the only source of direction spurred from the distant lights of the Strip that were just barely visible over the mountains. The town itself was small. Some caravans moved through the town, using it as a small camp on their journey to and from the 188 Trading Post that was several miles north of it. The giant green dinosaur that was to the north of the town was mainly used as a snipers nest that fended off any creature or legionnaire that got too close. Having approached from the south, the group walked through the town up to the building in front of the gate that led to the motel rooms that surrounded the dinosaur. To the left of the gate was the motel office where they would rent their rooms.

Having only one room available, the group was forced to share the small confines of a room obviously meant for only two people at most. The queen sized bed sat in the middle of the wall on the right side of the room, directly across from the broken television. On the back wall sat a tan colored couch that was next to the door that led to the grimy bathroom.

Botan walked over to the bed before collapsing on top of it, sighing in relief as she closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. Kuwabara and Yusuke both walked over to the couch, proceeding to place their few belongings on the couch, they engaged in an argument over who would occupy the couch.

As the two obviously could not agree, Hiei growled, "Why doesn't one of you get the bed and the other get the couch?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both stopped and began stuttering. "What's your problem now?"

Yusuke cleared his throat as he began fiddling with his fingers, "Well, you see, while you were gone doing… whatever… Botan had cleared some things up for us." Yusuke paused as the major raised his eyebrow at him, "You see… she and an old friend of ours, Hiei, they were kind of… together…" Stopping once again expecting some response from the man, Yusuke waited a few moments before continuing, "Well, apparently, he probably wouldn't take kindly to one of us sharing a bed with her…"

The Major's face dropped as he sighed, "You're not having sex with her; you're just sleeping." Yusuke started to stutter again, unable to get real words out and managing a combination of sounds that made no sense. Groaning, Hiei rolled his eyes, "For the love of crap, just sleep on the damn floor." Hiei said as he shoved his belongings against the wall by the television before sitting on the ground, crossing his arms and attempting to go to sleep.

It had not taken long for the group to fall asleep. After the Major's small outburst, Both Yusuke and Kuwabara quietly fought over the couch with a final game of rock, paper, scissors, shoot. Soon after taking up their sleeping spots, the group fell into a deep sleep. After all they had been through it felt quite nice to sleep with a sense of peace and safety they had been deprived of for some time. Hiei was finally able to rest without the fear of Legion assassins attempting to kill him as the Legion believed him to be an ally; he felt the ease and relaxation of not being stuck in in a military camp and worrying about everything that was obviously flawed in the NCR's campaign of the Mojave.

By the time to sun had reached its peak at noon, the group had only just started rising. Well rested and ready to face the day, they slowly picked up their belongings before leaving. Heading back through the town, they headed back towards the highway intent on reaching the 188 trading post by five o'clock.

Trekking north towards the post, they made fairly good time as they were able to reach the half-way point by two. From there, the NCR banner from the 188 could be seen waving proudly in the distance, its shadow the only thing that was visible. To their left the solar collection tower of HELIOS one could clearly be seen, its observation decks the most notable on the tower. As they continued the final leg of their journey, the group finally reached their destination by the time they hoped for. Entering the small camp, Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly hurried over to the makeshift stand that acted as a food store.

The 188 was a major junction of the two main highways in the Mojave. Connecting Highway 95 and 93, the 188 got its name from the sum of the two and served as one of the best places to find the traveling merchants that wandered the desert. The trading post itself was composed of two levels, the first of which is the overpass which are two bridges that cross over Highway 93 that travels east and west. The top level hosts the food stand, rest area which is on the west most bridge. On the other bridge one of the two arms dealers sells their merchandise from the back of an old world military truck. The lower level is home to a Gun Runner who sells various types of arms that are produced by the Gun Runners who are well known for their specialized weapons. The other resident is a young boy known as 'The Forecaster' who claims to have the ability to see intangible facts about people and places. Caravans stopped often enough that even when the post itself was low on supply, it was still important for any traveler to stop at it.

The two who were situated at the food stand had franticly started searching their pockets and packs for any money they had, desperate for food. Yusuke quickly pulled out a small wad of bills, smirking triumphantly; he waved it in Kuwabara's face. "Ha! I have cash!" He shouted, turning his attention to the girl who was waiting for them to buy something. "What can I get for ¥2000?" He asked.

The girl blinked at him before she mildly glared at him, "We only take caps here," She said, her face devoid of any emotion.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean you only take caps?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm not even from here! And you expect me to have these cap things? The fuck kind of name is 'caps' for a currency anyway?"

Hiei sighed at Yusuke's over reaction to the caps currency. It had been confusing for him too when he first used them. Though, the system was fairly easy once the conversion is understood. Generally, the currency is valued at one cap is around $1.50, which is around ¥116.00. Yet while old world money has some value, not many people carry it because of its lack of real use. Hiei considered buying him something to eat, but stopped as he saw a familiar face for his past.

The girl that Hiei saw walked up to Yusuke and paused a moment. "Yusuke?"

Turning, Yusuke's anger faded upon seeing her, "Keiko? The fuck are you doing here?" Not bothering to answer, the girl threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Yusuke! I've been so scared! I don't even know where we are!" She cried as she buried her face in his neck.

Yusuke held her tightly before pushing her back at arm's length. "We?"

Nodding, she dragged him to the resting area of the camp. Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei followed quietly as they all peered into the tent. The floor of the tent was lined with several mattresses, on two of them; both Shizuru and Yukina sat on them; looking up at the entrance upon hearing them approach.

Startled, the group screamed happily as they all rushed to greet each other. The girls had not changed as much as the rest of them had. They were more like Botan in respects of the likeness to their home. They still wore to clothes they had last seen them in, though with some tears from the time, though they were generally well kept.

Allowing a small smile, Hiei watched the reunion for several seconds before turning and leaving the group alone. Their preoccupation was the perfect opportunity for him to leave. With that in mind, he took off, running at full speed until he reached Freeside. The settlement was a major slum in the Mojave. Known for its dangerous streets and the obvious tension between NCR civilians, Known as squatters, and the people of Freeside; it was mostly avoided by troopers on leave. The slum was under the control and influence of a weapon dealing family, the Van Graffs and the street gang known as the Kings. Yet regardless of the obvious dangers the settlement provided, it was always a decent substitute for entertainment when the Strip sometimes felt like it had been picked clean of all it had to offer.

The trip to the slum had not taken long- traveling at full speed made it an hour's journey. Over the years Hiei had become adept at playing casino games. His skill at roulette was unmatched by other NCR troopers, and his hand at blackjack had often tripled his normal pay. Casinos were always a good place to forget everything, if only for a short time. There had been several times where he would have earned more caps gambling and still head back to camp broke; having spent them on drinks and women.

Hiei doubted any of that would happen in Freeside. The only casino in the slum was the Atomic Wrangler and while the games were the same as any other casino, the rest of the casino was lacking. The entertainment was poor- a 'one-man show' that would be more entertaining as a 'no-man show' and their drinks were weak compared to what Hiei preferred. With little choice for entertainment while he wasted time, he was however going to have to stay there if only for a place to sleep.

[][][][]

Five days had passed since his arrival in Freeside. Keeping to his mission, for as long as he planned to stay, Hiei provided the required aid to the NCR who resided in the settlement as a means to created valuable alliances. Yet while the Kings were of no value when it came to preparing for the imminent battle, through ending the conflict between the two groups, it would ensure that the NCR had less to worry about in the Mojave. Hiei had managed to deal with the issue of NCR rations by clearing the misconceptions on both sides and convincing the two to meet and negotiate terms. Unfortunately, while the difficulty between the groups was dying down, the end of all conflicts was still a ways away.

Nevertheless, once the ration conflict was resolved, Hiei did not do much after. Spending most of his time where he least expected: The Atomic Wrangler; he won some caps gambling before spending most of it on liquor and needing to find side jobs to get some caps to pay rent on his room and drink. He had done several odd jobs for the Wrangler that consisted of finding new whores, and dealing with customers who owe caps. The work paid well for what he had to do- a total of 700 caps.

Waking up on the fifth day of his stay in Freeside, Hiei had found himself tangled in a mess of legs that belonged to two young women who resided in the settlement. Sitting up in the bed, he hunched forward, groaning at the pounding in his head. Yawning, Hiei stood, stretching his arms as he grabbed his clothes and dressed. The dark haired women rose not long after he was fully dressed greeting him quietly, her voice hoarse from overuse and sleep.

Acknowledging her silently, Hiei walked over to the broken mirror over the dresser. Ruffling the top of his head, he turned back to her, "I'm out of here, you guys can let yourselves out right?"

"What? You're just going to leave us?"

"… Yeah, why? Are you going to steal some of this shit or something?"

"Probably," She said as she nodded her head, "That's what strangers do,"

Pausing, Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't do that then," he said as he turned and left the room. Wandering around the slum, Hiei left the Wrangler and headed towards the gate in front of the King's School of Impersonation where the King's lived. The gate led to the less fortunate side of Freeside. In the center of this section stood the Old Mormon Fort where the Followers of the Apocalypse set up their relief camp. Near the East Entrance gate were several rundown buildings where only one stood and was used as the store for Mick & Ralph's.

As Hiei made his way towards the East Gate, Hiei halted as he noticed a familiar group of people walking around the perimeter of the Old Mormon Fort. Groaning, Hiei tried to ignore them as he made his way towards Mick & Ralphs. Walking casually, he attempted to escape incognito, yet failing as the group started to run from a group of Freeside Thugs who had stabbed Kuwabara when his back was turned. Running, the women who were traveling with them scattered towards him as Yusuke disarmed one thug and beat them with his fists several times before the thugs gave up and ran.

"Yeah! That's right, punks, run!" Yusuke shouted as he dropped the knife and made his way over to the others who stood several feet away from him at the intersection of the street.

As the group reorganized, checking to ensure no one else was hurt; Hiei slowly backed away, hurrying himself to the store he intended on going to before he had seen them. Kuwabara's wound was gushing blood as it was a laceration just between two ribs and piercing a large vein. "Where can we find a doctor?" Botan shouted as Yusuke helped Kuwabara to his feet, wrapping his arm around his back as Kuwabara leaned on him.

Halting once again, Hiei watched as they struggled to help Kuwabara walk to get help. It was obvious they did not know anything about the fort that stood directly in front of them. The Old Mormon Fort was the main headquarters of the Followers of the Apocalypse, a group meant on brining knowledge to the wasteland along with the free flow of information, technology and supplies. They are some of the best doctors in the Mojave, providing an assortment of medical supplies and services, despite their occasional low stock. Sighing and groaning at how his conscience over powered his true desires, Hiei dragged his feet as he went over to the group to direct them to the fort.

The Mormon Fort was simply a large court yard in the center of Freeside. The yard was filled with varying sized tents that were used as medical tents and resident tents. The people who resided in the fort were generally refugees and those suffering from illness and addiction. The doctors who tended to all the refugees were the Followers of the Apocalypse.

Leading Kuwabara to the safety of the Mormon Fort, Hiei helped carry him to the closest tent located on the right side of the fort. The tent had its beds laid out on the ground. Carefully, Yusuke and Hiei helped Kuwabara to lay down on the mattress as Yukina went to fetch one of the Followers to provide him with aid.

Taking residence in the corner of the tent closest to the exit, Hiei crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. "How the fuck is it you keep finding me?" He asked in an annoyed tone. In all his years walking the Mojave, random people he met were never able to find him so quickly, if ever. Yet for some unknown reason he could not explain, the very people from his past he wanted nothing to do with managed to do just that in a matter of days.

"Uh…" Yusuke began as he shrugged his shoulders with a confused look on his face.

"We actually have no clue," Botan said as she sat down on an unused mattress. She watched as the Major rolled his eyes and shake his head before turning his head to watch the entrance of the tent. "You know," She began, watching as she started twiddling her fingers together, "I am curious as to why you are here- I mean, it's not like…" pausing as she tried to find words, opening her mouth occasionally before changing her mind.

Sighing, Hiei knew what she meant. Freeside was not a place people wanted to get stuck in. most people only lived there because they had nowhere else to go, and any place was better than risking life and limb in the Mojave. "I'm just here to relax." He said, taking in the confused look she gave him. "When you spend a lot of time on the Strip you realize it's the same song and dance most times. I just needed a change in scenery." Pausing a few seconds, Hiei pandered their reasoning they had for being there. "And why are you all here?" He asked, taking Botan by supprise.

"Oh, um…" Laughing, she looked up at him before continuing, "We came here to help the Followers, Yukina told us how she heard about them from the caravans that traveled through the 188, and figured they might need some help…" Pausing again, she looked down at her fingers again, "We also figured they might know something about the two others in our group. If they're hurt, you know." Nodding in acknowledgement, Hiei dropped the subject.

One of the doctors entered to then with Yukina in tow. Watching carefully as the doctor inspected Kuwabara's wound before carefully cleaning it and stitching the injury. Wrapping it in clean white gauze, the doctor gave the okay to leave whenever they were ready. Kuwabara laid down on the mattress, opting to rest for a short time before leaving.

Yusuke and the others left the tent as Kuwabara dosed, leaving Hiei and Botan to watch over him. Hiei remained where he was standing; staring at the ground intently as Botan twiddled her fingers and whistled occasionally. The distant sound of a dog barking reached both of their ears. Ignoring it, the noise was deemed unimportant. As the sound came closer, Hiei emerged from the tent to see where it was. The dog from which the sound came from became visible. The robotic dog, well known to be the King's dog, Rex, trotted happily towards the tent where Hiei and Botan were. A member of the Kings followed Rex, giving a wave of his hand before speaking. "Hey," He greeted as he came closer. Stuffing his hands in his back pockets the man continued, "The King wants to ask you a favor," He said, directing his words towards Hiei. "To put it simply, he wants you to take care of his dog, Rex. He's been sick for a while and apparently needs a new brain," the man took a moment to point his finger at the dog's rotting brain dome. The dog had finally sat down on the ground beside the man, panting quietly. "If you take him to Jacobstown, the doc there can take care of everything. Just need someone to take the old boy,"

Nodding his head, Hiei agreed, "Sure, I'll do it. Just keep tensions between NCR squatters Kings to a minimum." Laughing, the gang member ran off, leaving Rex to sit next to Hiei.

Staring at the dog, Hiei smirked at him. Looking back up, Hiei started to leave the Mormon Fort, intent on starting his next task. Jacobstown was to the west of Freeside. Located in the mountains of the pre-war settlement of Mount Charleston; reaching the town meant traveling along the roads the led out of the more populated areas and follow the route up the mountains. The trip was not meant to be difficult. Raiders were not known to be in the area and the roads were not known to be home to any of the creatures that dwell in the Mojave.

Starting the trek, Hiei made it as far as the gate before, groaning as he knew who was behind him. Turning, he was met by Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara and the girls all staring at him as though he was in trouble. Glaring, he looked up at the sky, "Really?" He asked the sky as he sighed and dropped his head, "You're not going to leave me be, are you?" He asked.

"Nope," Botan said as she stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips, "So, where to now, Major?" She asked.


	8. Blackmail

Chapter 8: Blackmail

As predicted, the trip to Jacobstown was hostile free. The only problems encountered were a few mutated insects; the giant mantises that were killed with single shots, and the venomous casadors taking an average of five shots. All in all, the trip was worry free and would have been enjoyable for Hiei if he was not regretting helping the people who were stuck to him like Velcro. They did nothing wrong throughout the trip, but their presence caused him more stress than he needed. His main goal at this time was to get them out of his hair soon so he may soon forget them and move on with his life which promised much should all go according to plan.

Jacobstown was not like most of the settlements in the Mojave. The town was primarily inhabited by super mutants, who were regarded by most as monstrous creatures whose obsession laid in heavy firearms and massive melee weapons. They stood generally at around eight feet tall, several feet taller than most humans; their skin was often a greenish tint, blue when it came to the nightkin who were suffering side effects of stealth boy over use. Their clothes often lacked a shirt and were generally composed of trash rummaged and pieced together in the form of armor, helmets, arm bracers and occasionally jewelry.

The town itself was one of the few places in the Mojave that was home to living trees that stretched several feet high. The walls of the town were made of sharpened trunks that served as protection from the wildlife and humans who believed the inhabitants were violent. Unfortinatly, those humans were simply misled as the mutants of Jacobstown were peaceful. However unsupportive of the NCR they may be, but that was of no concern of now.

Entering the town, Hiei spoke with the leader of the town, Marcus for a moment to acquiring direction to where the doctor was located. Henry was an Enclave scientist several decades back. The group was at one point a powerful adversary for the residents of the wastelands. It was a secret political and military organization believing to the direct decedents of Pre-War United States government and military figures- claiming to be the rightful government of the wastelands. Their acts in the past are revered and infamous throughout. The Enclave has since died off, their members scattered across the lands or dead. Henry had since reformed himself and dedicated himself to aiding the Nightkin with the schizophrenia caused by their addiction to stealth boys.

The lab Henry had made was located inside the Lodge on the first floor. The doctor had not only made it his place of work, but also his home as his bed and other essentials were sitting in the far left corner of the room surrounded by medical walls that were also host to research equipment. Henry sat along the far wall, his nose absorbed in a computer as he read through research and experiments in an effort to further his study.

Hiei waited a moment near the entrance, Rex stationed at his side, panting lightly. Sniffing the air, Rex barked as a means to get Henry's attention. Watching as the doctor turned in his seat to stare; the old man adjusted his square glasses on his face, his face in a deep scowl. "What is it that you want?" He demanded, "I am very busy and don't have time for shit," The man said as he stood and walked over to a medical table that hosted the corpse of a mutated dog known as a Night Stalker.

"Sorry 'bout that, but The King sent me here with Rex," Hiei said as he walked up to the older man, "Told me you were going to fix him up." Henry looked down at the dog that followed him and took a close look at the dog's brain cavity, making muffled comments on its condition.

Nodding his head as he stood again, Henry once again adjusted his glasses as he took a deep breath, "Yes, I remember now, The King asked me to get the animal a new brain." He said as he walked over to a cabinet in the back of the room. Pulling out an old world cooler, the man checked the contents before nodding. "Alright, I'll have the botanist put together an anesthetic and we'll get started." He said as he walked out of the room, passing by the group of people that had followed Hiei to the town.

Hiei turned and followed after with Rex and the others in tow. Located behind one of the staircases was an open hall that led into residential areas for the mutants. The first door to the right was open and reviled a small collection of plants that relied on several bright lights to live. In one of the corners of the room stood a man in a white lab coat whose hair was bright red and falling down his back. Hiei's eyes widened in an instant, suppressing a groan, Hiei backed out of the room as the others entered. Henry had quickly ordered his anesthetic and left, leaving the others to exchange their happiness upon finding yet another friend.

Kurama openly showed his joy at seeing all his old friends. There was no doubt to him who the man the others referred to as Major was. While the man had grown in many ways, his personality seemed relatively the same but colder towards everyone. Choosing to follow Hiei's plans and not ruin it for him as of yet, Kurama played the part of clueless as the day went by, the events being primarily uneventful as the group exchanged their stories. By nightfall, their worries had all been revealed, and to no surprise, one of the main worries was what had become of their 'missing' friend. It was unusual to them how everyone had been found but one person.

[][][][]

Come the time where everyone had taken to a bed on the first floor, came the time when Hiei intended on leaving. Rex had been taken care of and was ready to go back to his master. Rising from his bed, Hiei dressed quickly as he gathered some supplies before sneaking out with the dog following closely behind. Passing each room quietly, Hiei avoided anything that might wake them. The squeak of the old floor boards made it nerve-racking as he attempted his escape. His room had been located fairly close to where they had found Kurama whose bedroom was directly across the hall from the makeshift nursery.

Reaching the front door of the Lodge, Hiei opened it and quickly exited with Rex. Walking down the stairs, Hiei readied himself to pick up the mechanical dog to run back to Freeside.

"Leaving so soon?" Hiei turned around sharply, His hand reaching for the pistol in his holster. The man raised his hands in defense as he stepped into the moonlight.

Hiei relaxed slightly upon realizing who it was. "The fuck are you doing here in the first place?" Hiei asked as he shifted his weight onto his right foot.

Chuckling, the man lowered his hands and stuffed them into the pockets of his lab coat. "I should be asking you the same thing, Hiei, though I think it is rather obvious you are running away." Kurama paused, gaging his friend's reaction and noting how he turned his head away slightly, "I played along with your game today, I think it's time you told me why they don't know who you are."

"I didn't tell them," Hiei said as he adjusted his coat, flipping to collar up as a light wind blew past. Kurama stared at him, giving him a look that demanded more than his answer. "I don't want them to know." Kurama's face did not change, his answers clearly not enough for the curious fox. Sighing, Hiei shifted his weight again as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't want them to know because I don't plan on going back. I've been here for ten years, I'm not the same, and…" Hiei paused as he looked to the ground a moment, attempting to find words, "…and things change," He said as he looked back up at his old friend.

Kurama nodded his head to his explanation, "And what about Botan?" He asked. Hiei visibly stiffed at the question. "You loved her, remember?" Watching as Hiei's eyes dropped, Kurama pressed on, "You loved her, you told me so much yourself, are you really going to throw it away because you say you changed?"

"I have changed," Hiei said, "I have changed; I'm not the same; I can't be with her because whatever we did have, doesn't exist anymore,"

Kurama shook his head, "I know you still care about her, Hiei," Kurama walked down the steps, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, he shook it lightly as he continued, "Just because you changed, doesn't mean you feelings have,"

Backing away from him, Hiei shook his head, "I can't bring myself to love her knowing I'm not who she fell in love with." Hiei paused as backed up further, stopping when Rex sat by his side, "She fell in love with Hiei, I'm not him anymore," Hiei laughed a moment before turning to pick up Rex.

"You leave, and I'll tell them." Hiei froze as he listened. Turning to face his friend, Hiei clutched his fists, swallowing hard as he let out a breath, "I will tell the others if you leave, and you know if that happens we will not stop looking for you and we will do everything in our power to bring you home."

Laughing, Hiei stood straight up, "I am home," He remarked, taking in the serious stare Kurama gave him. Nodding his head, Hiei shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want from me, old friend?"

"Primm."

[][][][]

The reason for traveling to the settlement was simple: Kurama demanded it. The fox demon had received a message from a courier a few weeks before conflicts arose. The message was from Koenma who asked Doctor Henry for any information he had on robotic upgrades. Unfortunately, Henry had been unable to reply before conflicts came to the town, but knowing Koenma was located in Primm alerted Kurama to the fact that he was not the only person trapped.

Traveling to Primm was no problem, a long trip, but with little conflict. Avoiding the Long 15 made death claws avoidable. Traveling along the back roads that lead south past Red Rock Canyon and through the town of Goodsprings, made the trip take longer than taking the straight path down the highways but worth it in the end. Primm was located several miles south of Goodsprings. Located on the I-15, the town was one of several bases for the Mojave Express Couriers, though as of recent, it had been overrun by escaped convicts from the NCR Detention Center. On the western side of the I-15, directly across from the town, the NCR had set up camp, waiting for the right moment to provide aid.

Hiei found the trip redundant; he had other tasks that needed to be taken care of soon. The Legion would attack Hoover Dam soon and his fragile alliance with the Legion could slip at any moment. Yet with his identity needing to remain a secret, the choice was not up to him. Kurama would follow through with his threat, and knowing this there was no way out of the trip. He remained silent on the journey and kept his distance, walking at a faster pace so as to avoid conversation, yet close enough they could still see him.

After passing through Goodsprings, it was necessary to travel along the road towards the I-15 to continue their trip south. Reaching the fence that sourounded the town, the group walked up along an inclined sidewalk that would take them towards the town entrance located directly across the overpass. As they neared the sidewalk, an NCR trooper ran out to meet them. His face was covered in dirt and several small scars lined his jaw. The hem of his tunic was shredding and the sleeves contained many holes that were varying in side.

Panting, the man spoke, "You shouldn't travel into Primm," He said, his voice hoarse from the dust of the desert, "The issue with the convicts is nowhere near over." He explained.

"Stand aside, Private, they have business here." Hiei said as he narrowed his eyes at the trooper.

Taking in Hiei's aperal the soldier's eyes widened at recognizing the insignia on Hiei's duster. "Sir, I must advise against this," He started, "The town is not safe and there is no doubt the convicts will kill anyone who enters. We've already lost several troopers who attempted to help."

Hiei shook his head as he rolled his eyes at the trooper. "These people have no connections to the NCR and hold no real value to us. If they want to die, let them." Hiei started to walk past the trooper with the others in tow. The trooper remained behind, contemplating what was said. Hiei was also somewhat confused by his words. It appeared to him that the company of his former friends brought about a darker side to him than the side that had been in place since his adaptation to this reality.

Ignoring his obvious change, Hiei led them towards the overpass. The road was broken in several places with land mines and wood covering several parts of it. The side controlled by the NCR contained a makeshift rampart to combat the convicts if they came to close. One trooper stood guard next to the sandbags and did not halt the group as they passed him. Hiei stopped as he neared the edge of the NCR controlled area. The others stopped alongside him. "You go on ahead." He said as he turned to face them, "I'll take care of things here. You go get your friend and we'll meet up after."

"You can't possibly think I'm going to let you leave," Kurama said as he stepped in front of him, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not leaving; I'm just going to convince the commanding officer here to do something. You go on ahead and I'll back you up with a second wave." Hiei said as he turned and left towards the main camp, leaving no room for argument. In truth, Hiei did intend to provide the assistance, though without him as he planned to head towards Nellis Air Force Base to sway the alliance of the Boomers towards the NCR while making the Legion believe they were on their side. He had wasted enough time wandering the wasteland with the ill-equipped 'friends' that refused to let him be.

The Lieutenant of the Primm situation on the NCR side had been completely indecisive in deciding the course to take in assisting the town. Over ruling the man was no issue nor was acquiring additional troops from the Mojave Outpost to the South. More than cooperative, the necessary armaments had been delivered in a matter of three days. Once there, Hiei prepared for his departure to Nellis, waiting a few hours to see if his followers were to magically aprear and bother him yet again. With the Sun rising slowly into the sky by noon, Hiei took the opportunity to order the second wave to liberate Primm. As the troops began to storm into the town, their rifles at the ready to take down any convict that approached them, Hiei began his run for Nellis, knowingly ignoring the threat Kurama had given him.


	9. Truth

Chapter 9: Truth

The NCR managed to take control of Primm in a matter of only an hour. The convicts had not expected the NCR to enter the town with the force they had and had either fled into the desert or tried to fight and were killed. The people of Primm had hidden in the old Viki and Vance's Casino that was located along the main road of the town. Once the gunfire had stopped, they emerged unharmed and calmly headed towards their homes. Among those who emerged from the casino were Koenma, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and the girls.

There was little doubt among them who was responsible for sending the troops their way. The only question that remained was where the man had run off to. Looking around, they wandered the streets in search of him, yet to no avail. Asking the troopers was no use as they were all busy working on trying to secure the settlement from further invasions. Kurama had the suspicion that he had ran away despite his threat of revealing the truth to the others. In contrast, however, Botan remained ever so confident that he had stayed to help them find a way home.

After searching for only two hours, Kurama gave up any possiblilities that Hiei had stayed. Stopping abruptly, he called out to his comrades, "I do believe our friend has left us high and dry," He said calmly. Walking to the front of the group, he continued. "It also appears that he does not care about whatever warning I gave him about the consequences of leaving."

"What are you talking about, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We only just met the guy and he's gotten us this far so what makes you think he would leave us?"

"Maybe because he's already done it a few times already," Yusuke responded. "If I'm being honest, I already know the guy wants nothing to do with us, so if he wants to go let him."

Kurama shook his head, "I understand what you're saying Yusuke, but what if I told you he is Hiei?" Pausing, Kurama gagged his friend's reactions, "Would you not want him to stay with us so we can all go home together?"

Yusuke let his mouth fall open as his lower lip trembled in anger at the thought that Hiei would hide from them. "That little shit!" He roared, "How the fuck did I not know it was him? The rudeness, the selfishness, the ass-like behavior, fuck!"

"Why couldn't I sense his demon energy though?" Kuwabara asked, "I mean, I know he can hide it but-"

"Maybe because you're kind of insane now" Yusuke said as he grumbled more of his anger.

Botan watched as the boys all let their rage out in their own ways. Yusuke was shouting and ranting, Kuwabara was questioning how he didn't know and joining Yusuke in some of his rants, and Kurama was glaring. But for her, she was questioning much more than anyone else. Prior to this mission Hiei and herself had become very involved in each other. She knew that she was in love with him and while he never said it, she knew he felt the same. So the question she had to ask is why did he not tell her? Thinking back to when she first met him in this reality, he did seen surprised at her arrival; more so than the other soldiers. He also appeared to care more about her than the others- giving her a radio, rescuing her from the Fiends, and letting her travel with him as he wandered the wasteland. Shaking her head, she tried not to think about the bad reasons he may have had.

Kurama watched Botan carefully as she tried to rationalize Hiei. Walking over to her, he put his arm around her shoulder, "I know it's a lot to take in," He said, speaking calmly and reassuringly, "I had spoken to him about his reasons back in Jacobstown, but I'm afraid the reasons he gave are more than likely to be false,"

Botan nodded in acknowledgement, "Why do you think he's doing this?" She asked.

"I don't know," Kurama said as he let his arm drop, "But I refuse to leave without him or a reasonable explanation."

Hiei had not traveled very far away by the time the NCR took control of Primm. Standing along the mountain roads to the north, he stayed long enough to watch his old friends search for him before it became obvious Kurama had revealed the truth. Their reactions had been expected, and only gave another reason for him to stay and avoid them. Though reasons for leaving them were the least of his worries. Nellis was next on his list to prepare for the upcoming battle of Hoover Dam. The Boomers were known for their weapon supplies and the possible help they could provide. The trip to Nellis would have taken at least two weeks if the others had stayed with him. Alone, Hiei could make the journey in under three days. Turning to leave, Hiei started running.

[][][][]

A month can go by quickly for most people. For Botan and the others, it went by slowly as they spent their time trying to find more information about Hiei's whereabouts as well as trying to figure out his reasoning for hiding. The group had stayed in Primm for several days before heading back north towards Goodsprings where they settled for the time being. Each one of them had their own opinion on how to handle Hiei though both Yusuke and Kuwabara flitted from dragging him back, to leaving him all together. Kurama cared more about trying to understand him more than bringing him back, though it was obvious that once he understood he would find a way to bring him back. The girls did not know Hiei well enough to have much of an opinion, though they each did agree that he should have told them the truth as well as that he should come back with them. Botan however did not want to think about him at the time. She wanted him to come back and she wanted more than anything else for him to be with her. Though at this point it appeared he did not want the same.

"I still think we should we should just drag him home," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara marched into the bar, "I mean, it's like what we did when we dragged him back from Demon World after we beat Sensui."

"Except for the fact that he's awake and is more likely to try to kill you if you try," Kuwabara said, taking a drink from a bottle of beer. "Besides, how the fuck do you expect to drag him back considering the fact that he's probably in some fort surround by hundreds of heavily armed soldiers who will shoot you if Hiei says to."

Yusuke groaned as he banged his head against the bar, sighing in defeat. "Then we'll just leave the bastard!" He shouted, flailing his arms about, "He doesn't have to come home, he doesn't have to go on missions, he doesn't have to hang out when we do stuff, Hell, he doesn't even have to tell Yukina he's her brother!"

"What!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke's eyes widened, realizing his mistake, "Hiei is Yukina's brother? When were you going to tell me- when were you going to tell her?"

"Um... Never." Yusuke said as he shook his hands, "But forget about that, let's just find a way home since Hiei isn't coming with us, as well as avoid telling Yukina as that will keep us here forever."

Just as Kuwabara starts to retort, Kurama enters the bar walking quickly towards them. "I have a plan," he declares, "Should we leave Hiei, our best bet to finding a way home is to head towards HELIOS One. It is a working solar power plant that is rumored to have technology that no one knows what it does."

"Better idea, Kurama," Yusuke started, "Let's go to that place and find a way back then deal with Hiei."

[][][][]

Traveling the Wasteland without the stress caused by being in the company of his old friends brought back the more enjoyable feelings he had from before this whole ordeal began. The much needed solitude from them also made his tasks easier and faster by far. In the month he was away from them he managed to convince the Nellis Boomers to provide air support, thwart the plans the Omertas had against the NCR, as well as convince the Khans to help the NCR in exchange for their land in Red Rock Canyon. That left only one last task before the NCR would be ready for the attack, which was predicted to occur in a month. And in that time Hiei needed to deal with one of the NCR's longest rivals in the Wasteland: The Brotherhood of Steel, an army dedicated to the preservation of Old World technology and knowledge. Their main objective is to protect the people from the technology that devastated the world and created the Wastelands. Having very little contact with them, Hiei did not have a problem with their existence. While he was ordered to destroy them, Hiei aimed to make them an ally by any means he needed.

Hidden Valley was Hiei's destination. The valley was only a few miles west of HELIOS One, which was currently where Hiei was resting. On the way back from Red Rock Canyon just north of HELIOS, word reached him in the form of bullets that Caesar was now aware of where is allegiance lies. While defeating the Legion Assassins was simple; their attack had taken him by surprise and thus gave them openings to wound him. And with the attack so close to an NCR camp, Hiei found himself rather lucky to be alive. Staying at the camp for a few days, Hiei rested and resupplied as he prepared himself to leave the moment he was well enough. Spending his days in the camp felt no different than the time he spent at Camp McCarren. The time went by at the same pace and he was content with it. Yet the looming threat of the Legion invasion kept most everyone on guard.

Seven days after his arrival at the camp Hiei decided to spend the day sleeping. It had been some time since he enjoyed a good 'lazy day' without worrying about the Legion and when he should leave to confront the brotherhood. His injuries were almost better by now and he knew that it would only be a matter of a few days before he would set out. It is unfortunate fate had other plans.

[][][][]

Botan found HELIOS One to be one of the few places in the Wasteland that seemed to inspire hope. As one of the land's most valuable energy sources. She did find it unfortunate that the soldiers based there seemed to care less about what it means than how hard the work is. After convincing the main guards to allow them to enter on the basis they could help, the group navigated their way through the maze of corridors to the back lot where the solar panels are located. The several guards they passed complained among themselves about how little the place does as well as worry about an impending invasion that is to happen soon. Hearing more about the invasion only had her hoping they could all go home before it happens. She hoped that Hiei would go with them as well.

Reaching the back lot, the area was covered in several hundred functional solar panels. Each panel is aligned in straight lines and rows with small out door areas for soldiers to rest in either tents or outside. There were also three fenced in areas that protected the command units for the panels. Walking through the lot, they looked for the scientists who may be able to help them understand the technology that could help them get back home. Botan watched as they passed one of the areas for the soldiers and watched as sat around smoking and drinking. On one of the outdoor beds sat a familiar figure with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His shirt was open as he gripped at the bandages that covered his wounds. After taking a long drag of his smoke, the man put out the cigarette before laying down on the bed to sleep.

The others in Botan's group did not miss what she saw, walking quickly over to where the man lay, they all each in their own way started to try and convince him to come back with them.

"What the fuck Hiei, you little bastard!" Yusuke yelled, "The fuck were you thinking not telling us shit about who you are!"

"I might not be straight in the head yet, but i sure as hell know you're an idiot for trying to hide from us!" Kuwabara raged.

Hiei had stayed laying where he was, his eyes wide in astonishment as his mind raced with several curses at himself and them. Listening to them bombard him with accusations and questions annoyed him to no end. He did not want to listen nor answer any of their questions as he was tired of trying to answer several of them himself. The only thing he knew at the moment was that he had to get out of their fast if he had any chance of escaping from them. Ignoring the pain his injuries caused him, Hiei rose up quickly, grabbing his belongings and starting to throw on the rest of his uniform as he started for the doors to the base.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted at him. With no response, he pulled a seed from his hair. Clenching it in his fist, he punched the ground hard enough his hand breached below the grass and dirt. Releasing his demonic energy into the seed, the weed grew quickly, racing towards Hiei and his retreating form. With a ground shaking force, the plant emerged directly below Hiei, raising him several feet above the ground and entwining his limbs before lowering him down but not allowing his feet to touch the ground.

"Fuck!" Hiei raged as he struggled against the vines the free himself. The vines were too tight for him to move even an inch, preventing him from reaching one of the several combat knives he kept on himself. Left to watch as his old friends approached him, arms crossed and waiting for answers, Hiei grunted. "So, what is it you want to hear from me?" He asked, "You want to hear me say 'I was wrong, and I'm willing to go home with you'? I don't think so."

"What is wrong with you, Hiei?" Botan shouted, "What-what-what is it that made you so-"

"Cold?" Hiei finished. Botan gave a nod as she figgited with her hands. Hiei rolled his head but remained silent for several minutes as the others waited for any response to the question. "Will you let me down now?" He asked. "As hard as it is for you to believe, I have more important things to do than just hang around here."

Kurama sighed as he stepped forward. "Just answer two questions: What is the real reason you don't want to come back with us?"

Hiei remained silent for several minutes. Realizing that there was no escaping this, Hiei sighed. Closing his eyes Hiei focused on why he wanted to stay. It had only taken a few years for him to notice the subtle changes in his behavior while in this world. While he was still ruthless in combat, loyal to his allies, protective of the people he cared about and much more; fact remains that experiences can change that ever so slightly and leave scars far deeper than he has ever known. Problem with that reason is that is the same reason he gave Kurama before. So what was really holding him there?

"I can't go back because..." Hiei held his eyes shut for several more moments before continuing. "Because I don't have a future there."

Kurama glared at him, "That does not answer the question fully, give us more."

Sighing, Hiei shook his head as he let it fall, "Back there what kind of future do I have? Spending it in the Demon World killing other demons and guiding humans back to their world; waiting for Koenma to mess up so we can fix it; spending time in the Human World with you lot?" Pausing, Hiei raised his head but kept his eyes down, "Here, I've been fighting for ten years but I have a future back west when the war ends. I have a place here, I belong here."

Botan listened carefully to what Hiei said. The way he said it she knew he meant what he said. Once he had finished speaking she turned and walked away from him, blinking back tears as she went. Ten years had passed for him in this reality and it was obvious that it weighed heavily on him. In contrast she had only been here as long as she had first met him in Camp McCarren-which is nothing compared to what he spent. During those ten years he very well could have stopped caring about her. A truth she did not want to hear. She did not want to listen to him talk anymore, but this was the only chance it appeared that they had to get the answers they needed. Drying her eyes she turned back to the group and listened from the back.

Kurama had waited patently for Botan to come back. He had remained silent after Hiei's speech with no intent on interrogating him further on that topic. The only question that he wanted answers to now involves Botan. "Alright," He bagan, "My last question is this... If you have a future here, than what about Botan?"

Hiei did not answer for several more seconds. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Botan, you and her were in a romantic relationship, were you not?"

"Are you serious?" Yusuke shouted, "Hiei and Botan?" Yusuke started laughing hard, gripping his stomach as he lost his breath.

Keiko quickly jabbed him in the stomach. "Shut up, Yusuke!" She shouted, "Can't you just act like an adult?"

Yusuke started coughing slightly, as he let is breathing settle, "Oh, come on Keiko! You gotta see how hilarious this is!"Keiko rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Hiei whose face held no emotion towards either the question or Yusuke's outbreak.

Hiei's relationship with Botan had not been known by the others, nor was it their intent at the time. They had wanted to wait more time to determine if there really was something between them. She would often tell him she loved him, and he would say he felt the same, although not in so many words. But regardless of it, he truly had loved her- and most likely still did but there was no way for him to have both in his life.

"So what if we were?" Hiei asked, "Its not like that is going to change anything that is happening now."

"Maybe not," Kurama began, "But I an certain that you did hold feelings for her. Allow me to rephrase my question-which is a two-part question." Kurama paused as he allowed his eyes to glare at the man before him. He had to be careful when asking him as he is most likely to dodge the question. "Do you still have feelings for Botan? And If anything why won't you come back for her?"

Hiei chuckled darkly as he shook his head. "Do I still have feelings for Botan?" He asked, Kurama nodded but Hiei continued to laugh, "Wheather I do or not it still does not change anything. I'm still staying regardless of her feelings or mine for that matter."

Kurama had had enough of Hiei dodging the questions. Walking up to him, he punched him straight across the face, "Stop evading the question and answer!" He shouted in his face. Hiei adjusted his jaw as he blinked before spitting out the blood in his mouth. "Do you have feelings for her?" He asked again.

Hiei took a moment to think. "Why?" He asked, "Is it because you're still pining for her?" Years ago back when the team was first together for the dark tournament, Sensui and the Demon World Tournament; Kurama had been greatly attracted to Botan. While no one but Hiei knew of it, some of his more subtle acts hinted towards it. He was often more of a gentleman around her and would show her more kindness and try to impress her more than the others. This of course was not to be. He never told her of his feeling until after she had started her relationship with Hiei.

Chuckling, Hiei continued, "You don't have to tell me. As I said before wheather I love her or not it does not change anything I plan to do,"

Botan was also starting to get tired of listening to him evade direct answers. "But do you?" She asked. The entire group turned their attention towards her. "Do you still love me?" Silence spread out between the group as they waited. Hiei seemed firm to remain silent but while she did not want to hear him say that he did not love her anymore, she desperately needed to hear that he did love her. She stared him straight in his eyes as she waited for him to answer.

Hiei knew there was no escaping answering her. While he could think of several ways to redirect the question; doing so would make him a jerk and above all else it would not be fair to her. Sighing, he jerked his head to to side, calling her over to him. Botan aproached him slowly with her hands clasped together at her chest. Her fingers fidgeted with each other as she stood before him. Leaning his head out as far as he could, and waiting for her to bring her ear to his mouth, he planned out what he was going to tell her. Several seconds passed as he ran his statement through his head, making revisions as he went. The others around them leaned forward as if to hear what he was going to say, though a pointless effort as his words were meant for her ears alone.

Speaking his message in a voice low enough that no one else could hear, he said what he needed to say to her, trying as best he could to be considerate of her feelings about the situation. He tried to speak to her as he had done so many times before when they were together. He tried to make light of the situation and tell her that all will be well soon and they both will be alright.

Botan listened to his proclamation with tears springing in her eyes. She closed her eyes as she listened to his attempt to at least care as he had before. His voice was rougher than it had been when he used to talk to her. He sounded strained and some what forced when he spoke; but the attempt was still sweet. When he had finished speaking she waited to feel his breath leave her ear before she turned her head to face him. His eyes looked hurt by his own words and refused to look at her. Bringing one of her hands up to cup his cheek, she forced him to look at her. Smiling at him, she rubbed her thumb along his face before pulling him in to kiss her.

Hiei took a moment to respond but when he did Botan felt like she was back home. His lips felt no different from the last time they had kissed. Pulling away after a few moments, she brought her other hand to his face. "I love you too," She said aloud to him, kissing him a second time.

Hiei looked at her surprised by her actions. He did not even register when Kurama released him from the plant and placed him back on his feet. He wobbled for a few moments before regaining his balance though his mind was still racing with thoughts. Botan's hands were still on his face, but her eyes and smile had faded as she watched her hands trace his cheek and hair. "We're done, aren't we?" She asked.

Hiei nodded in response, "Yes, but now you know why." Hiei slowly brought his hands up to hers, pulling them from him, he held them in front of him staring at them for a few moments before letting them fall to her side as he backed away from her. Turning his attention to the others, he intended to leave at that moment. "I have answered your questions, so may I leave now? I have a lot of much more important things to do now." He said.

"One more thing, Hiei," Yusuke started. "This has nothing to do with your weird attraction to the most dittsy girl in our group, but do you have any idea how to get back home?"

Hiei shook his head ,"No, I had tried to find my way back a long time ago but to no avail. There is nothing here that I am aware of that can get you back," Hiei turned his back and started to leave the base.

"Well fuck it all then!" Yusuke shouted, halting Hiei in his tracks. "If you can't find a way back then we're coming with you!" He declared. "There is no way in Hell I'll go back out there without someone who knows their way around this shit hole."

Hiei groaned, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted, "I have been trying to get away from you since Botan first showed up. I have no intention of helping you and above all else you'll slow me down."

Yusuke shook his head, "No way Jose, we're coming weather you like it or not! And if you don't," Yusuke paused as he charged him head on. Hiei had obviously managed to dodge, letting Yusuke fall face first into the dirt. Rising from the dirt, Yusuke smirked as he held up two items: A strand of black hair and a small one button remote. "Any idea what I've got here?" He asked.

Hiei stared at Yusuke's hands carefully. The hair in his hand was obviously meant to be used to track him using the demon compass. The other hand that held the remote he had some idea but he did not believe that Yusuke had any idea of that technology. "The hair you know is for the demon compass," Yusuke started as he waved the hair in the air, "The other is a remote tracking fast travel device," Yusuke paused as he waved the remote before rising, "You probably already know what it is."

Hiei nodded before sighing, "Remote tracking fast travel devices are also called RTFTs," He began, "It was originally never meant to be used but became military issue when the NCR found it and began its expansion. RTFTs were teleportation devices used to quickly transport troops to where they were needed. It didn't last, the technology was glitched and the surroundings troops landed in were often in the midst of battle. It was discarded from the military but there are still devices and people who know how to use them back west." Hiei glared at Yusuke, "Though how someone whose knowledge resembles that of a vault dweller got their hands on it is beyond me."

Yusuke smirked, "Need know basis my friend, need know basis," He said as he wagged his finger, "Fact remains you're stuck with us. You can run all the way back to those NCR whatevers and we will still find your ass,"

Hiei sighed as he realized they were going to slow him down by several weeks at least. The Legion is going to attack soon and there is no telling if he will be able to fight in the battle let alone complete his mission. "Fuck."


	10. The Start of an Alliance

Chapter 10: The Start of an Alliance

As Hiei left HELIOS One, his frustration over what had happened only increased. Not only was he stuck dragging his old friends as he went, but he was also being tormented by Yusuke and Kuwabara who were incapable of shutting up about his relationship with Botan. Their intent appeared to be to get details that would provide them humorous stories they could use against Botan or him if given the chance. Yet as Hiei was not in the mood for any of the childish antics he remained firm in his intention to remain silent. His mind was focused primarily on getting to Hidden Valley which he could get to in a matter of minutes if he was not forced to drag his old friends along. Not only that but the path he had been planing to take was lined with radscorpions that would kill anyone if they were not fast enough or equipped to kill them. As he was leaving with them he had been intending on being kind and taking the route around the radscorpions following the roads through Novac and up through the REPCONN Test Site; however with Yusuke and Kuwabara being the idiots they were, he decided to just go his original route and hope the radscorpions would kill the idiots.

Making their way through the Wasteland Hiei tried to ignore the others following him as best he could. Kurama, Koenma and the girls were fairly quiet, keeping the distance he wished Botan and the rest would; but he was too preoccupied to worry so much to tell them to move. Instead he opted to just quicken his pace when they seemed to get too close to him.

Hidden Valley is protected by several jagged cliffs that, despite their low height, have prevented the NCR from committing themselves to a full assault on the base. Not only that, but the radscorpions have also played a major role in protecting the base. Passing through the narrow paths that led to the base, Hiei guided the others past several small radscorpions which were killed with a single shot from a hand gun. Passing quickly, they hoped to reach the base before nightfall as rumors have told of a sand storm that rages through the night in the valley. Looking to the sky, Hiei noted that the sun was setting behind the rocks and the sky was burning orange.

"We have to move faster," Hiei said as he quickened the pace. He was mildly disappointed that there had been no giant radscorpions as there were several stories and confirmations that they were present and in great numbers. Yet the knowledge was also somewhat revealing as it meant that he was not slowed down anymore by unnecessary combat. At the end of the pass, Hiei smirked as he saw the broken chain link fence that led into the valley. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Hiei pulled out a small square chip that resembled a computer chip. The holodisk, as it was called, held the required information to enter the base. Picked off the corpse of a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin back at Nellis, Hiei was glad he had come across the lucky find. Had he not found the disk his chances of entering would have been very small and would have most likely required him to find a member outside their base, a task which would be near impossible to complete.

Hiei led the others through the broken fence as he surveyed the area. "Um..." Yusuke began as he circled around, watching as the sand blew in the light breeze, "Hate the break it to you, man, but there ain't shit out here."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, "Wherever that thing you're looking for is, it isn't here,"

Hiei laughed as he shook his head, "You can't see it from here," He said as he walked around one of the mounds of sand. Pointing towards the other mound on the other side of the area, "That is where the base is," He declared as the others followed him and saw where he is pointing. On the other side of the area was another large sand mound whose front was that of a metal bunker lined in graffiti. As they neared the bunker, Hiei began removing his jacket which bore the insignia of the NCR, fully aware that the Brotherhood would not take kindly should he enter dressed as such especially since the two factions have never been on friendly terms.

Hiei found it unusual that the door to the bunker was unlocked. Descending the metal stairway Hiei was on edge having entered what many consider enemy territory while his intention was not another war, he was unsure how the Brotherhood would feel knowing that he was trying to establish a truce between two factions that have been at war from the very beginnings of the NCR. The base of the stairs was home to several large metal crates. The back of the chamber was yet another door that was next to a speaker. After entering the chamber, the metal door behind them sealed shut. It was obvious that they knew they were there and it took only until they had come to that conclusion before three Brotherhood of Steel Paladins surrounded them with their guns drawn.

"Listen very closely and do as I say. Your lives depend on it." One of the Paladins said. All three of the Paladins bore the silver power armor that was trademark of the Brotherhood. The armor was composed of heavy steel that with the mechanisms inside would boost an individuals speed, strength and agility by around half. The armor of the Brotherhood appeared to have wider double-layered shoulder pads that attached to the body of the armor. The rest of the armor was as like most other models with the separators for limbs that bend and such. The helmet had only one long narrow tinted window for the eyes and several tubes protruding and reconnecting in locations for breathing. The Paladin had barely paused before he continued to make his demands, "Hand over everything you're carrying; weapons, ammo, clothes, armor - everything. I want you stripped down to your underwear."

Kuwabara blinked, "Say what now?" He said as he started scratching the top of his head, "There is no way I'm gonna get naked for any of you! We're not even here for bad stuff so far as I know." Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest as he took a glance around to see that Hiei was already in the process of taking his clothes off. The others were hesitant as they started to remove their clothes; the girls, for the obvious reason that it was improper; the boys because they were being cautious.

The Paladin crossed his arms firmly over his chest, "Either you do as I say or you die," he said as the two other Paladin's raised their rifles to point them at his head. Kuwabara started to stutter as he quickly raced to take his clothes off, falling over as he did so.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched Kuwabara make a fool of himself. He had finished taking his clothes off and handed them over willingly. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, he waited to hear what the Paladins wanted next. The others took their sweet time as they followed the order, taking several more minutes than necessary to strip.

"Come inside, and through the door at the rear of the chamber." The Paladin ordered, "Paladin Ramos is waiting for you." He said as he stepped aside to let them pass. Hiei led the others through, the fact that he was walking around a base in his underwear did not seem to bother him, but the girls all seemed to be terrified at the thought of staying like that any longer as they were for the most part attempting to cover themselves to regain some dignity.

After passing through the door at the rear, the floor quickly dropped off into metal stairs that were steep and extremely narrow. The base of the stairs opened into a medium sided room where Paladin Ramos stood. Unlike the Paladins that greeted them, Ramos did not wear his helmet. His scruffy black hair and beard only seemed to make his glare seem more intimidating to the others.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He demanded, "Normally I would have already shot you, but I'm under orders to bring you to the elder. Will you come peacefully?" Hiei nodded his head. Ramos maintained his glare at them as the turned to lead them down to the Elder.

The bunker is composed of five levels underground. The first level is where they had first met the Paladins, the second where Ramos met them. The third level is where the bunker truly begins. It is where the Brotherhood's true strength is obvious. The halls are filled with members and each floor is divided into an upper half where training and such is done and a lower half that acts as the barracks for most of them. The fourth level is composed of a room around the size of the room Ramos was met in but with two branching halls on either side. Both halls are extremely narrow and they wind around to different locations.

Ramos led them all the way down to the fourth level where the Elder resided. Leading them down the hallway on the right hand side, he took them into a large circular room whose doors are guarded by two more Paladins. Ramos locked the door behind them as he gestured to the man sitting behind the desk on the circular platform in front of them. The Elder McNamara appeared to be in his late thirties, with hair that was obviously colored white because his eye brows were still dark. He sat behind his desk, shoulders hunched in silent thought. As the group came to stand directly in front of him, he began his questioning, "How did you find us, strangers? And do tell the truth," He demanded. His voice was smooth and charismatic yet the last part of his statement was on a threatening level.

"I found one of your patrols dead while exploring the Wasteland," Hiei stated. While he had come to the Brotherhood seeking an alliance, their trust was of the essence before he could state his true motives. "They had carried a holotape the contained these coordinates."

"You took an extreme risk in coming here." McNamara continued. "My policy towards trespassers has not been… lenient, as the security of this bunker is my foremost concern. I take pains to minimize our exposure topside." The Elder leaned his elbows to rest on the desk in front of him, "For this reason, I might be interested in contracting with an outsider, who can accomplish certain tasks; some basic and some a bit more… involved." Hiei nodded his head to confirm his interest in the contract, "An NCR Ranger has begun to set up post in one of the other bunkers up top, for example. I want him driven off. Understood?"

"I can take care of the Ranger myself," Hiei declared.

"Good," McNamara said, "Since you can take care of this, your friends will stay here. Paladin Ramos will escort you back to the bunker's entrance and set you loose." McNamara glared at Hiei, "Notice I said "Loose" and not "Free." You are not free to carry the secret of this bunker's location beyond Hidden Valley until I'm convinced that you're capable and dependable. To underscore this point, you will all be fitted with explosive collars." McNamara pointed at Hiei, "Wander off, and they will all detonate. Focus on your mission, and you'll all be fine.

[][][][]

Having been led back to the entrance, Ramos had roughly shoved him out the door before locking it securely behind him. "You'll find your equipment in the chest to your right." Ramos said through the intercom, "Don't bother coming back until you've dealt with the ranger." Hiei rolled his head experimentally, gripping at the base of his neck where the collar lay. Hiei was getting tired of having to wear explosives around his neck so much in order to prepare for the upcoming battle. As he started to dress again he thought about what he would get out of the battle in the end. He could go west and settle with a future in higher command and be in the safety of NCR protected territories far from the reach of the Legion and other tribes.

Leaving the bunker, Hiei looked around to determine where the other bunkers were located. Most of the bunkers were to the south of where he was and would be a fairly good place to start. The sun was already starting to set as he started his search. Wanting to finish this quickly, Hiei jogged at the speed a normal person would run. Glancing around, Hiei looked for any signs of an NCR Ranger or a camp. Directly to the south-west, was another entrance to the camp that was open wide. Walking towards the gate Hiei watched as a figure walked towards him. The man appeared to be NCR, and as he got closer it was obvious that it was a Ranger. Hiei waited for the Ranger to get closer before engaging.

"Thought you'd sneak up on me, you filthy powder ganger?" The Ranger shouted.

"What are you doing out here, Dobson?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei?" Dobson laughed, as he slapped Hiei on the back, "Man, it's been too long old friend! You know, I came up here to camp out and watch those powder gangers down at the NCR Correctional Facility and I thought I was all alone up here!"

Hiei rolled his eyes; Dobson was a Ranger he had met at the Mojave Outpost several years prior. They had gotten along just fine so long as Hiei was drunk. Dobson was almost as much of a headache as Kuwabara could be sometimes, though Kuwabara proved somewhat more tolerable at times. "You have to get out of here, Dobson,"

"Now why would I do that? You see some powder gangers on the approach or something?"

"No, but rather the powder gangers come up here at times and camp out in some of the bunkers." Hiei lied.

"Really?" Dobson questioned, "I figured they might pass through, but I never thought they actually camped in the bunkers," He said, shaking his head, he exhaled through his mouth, "Thanks a million, man, I would not want to wake up with those bastards watching me sleep. I'll pull out right away, and just head over to the other hills behind the facility." Dobson hurried back to his bunker to grab his belongings as Hiei turned to return to the Brotherhood of Steel.

[][][][]

Hiei made his way back down the stairs to the entrance to the bunker. With the door still locked, Hiei pressed the green button on the intercom. "Stand back from the door." Ramos ordered, "The Elder's eager to hear your report." The door opened and Hiei made his way to the back of the second chamber to take him back down to the bunker. At the base of the stairs where Hiei had originally met Ramos, stood the Elder. Arms crossed and eyes warning of dangers should he fail, "So, you resolve the dilemma by using his current worry of the powder gangers to convince him of the danger he could be in." McNamara said with a small smirk, "The collar is also equipped with a microphone, I heard the entire conversation. And since you completed your assigned task, I will allow you to come and go from the bunker freely. So let's get that collar off of you and your friends," Reaching into the pocket of his overcoat, the Elder withdrew a small remote. Pressing the button, the collar around Hiei's neck started beeping with a small red light bulb flashing before it clicked and opened before rolling off of his neck and landing with a loud thud on the ground. "There, that's better, I hope," McNamara said as Hiei rubbed his neck where the collar had been before, "Now that we have that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, there is a matter that I would like to discuss with you. Stop by the command room when you can. Oh," McNamara continued, speaking in a more threatening tone, "and bear in mind, if you end up betraying us, we will know it – and there will be no mercy," The Elder turned swiftly and made his way down to the bunker with two other Paladins following him closely.

Hiei stood rooted to the ground for a moment as he took a small sigh of relief that he was gaining the Brotherhood's trust slowly. His next step was to convince them to aid the NCR in the battle, which would be the challenging part. He was confident he could convince Colonel Hsu to agree to any alliance, but Moore would not be easy to convince. Hiei hopped that she would react the same way she had when he had told her about the Khans, though he doubted since the Brotherhood had been an issue back west long before the NCR had come to the Mojave. Hiei let out a breath has he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes before shaking his head and heading down the stairs to follow after McNamara to find out what he wanted to discuss with him.

On the first level of the base, Hiei made his way past the various rooms before coming to the door to the lower levels where the command room was located. "Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted before Hiei could open the door. Hiei scowled as Yusuke ran up and slapped him on the back, "Oh, why the long face, buddy? Did Botan turn you down?" he joked.

"Shut up," Hiei said through clenched teeth, "I have more important things to do than be bothered by your idiotic babblings."

"Oh come now, we are not all idiots here," Kurama walked out of one of the side rooms where he had been resting, "I know you plan to speak with the Elder," He said as he came to stand directly behind him. Hiei slowly turned to acknowledge his words, "But I must warn you to be careful as-"

"I know," he interrupted, "I know to be careful, I know how dangerous all this is. I've been here long enough to know when and where I can and cannot lower my guard, so please, don't patronize me on things you yourself do not fully understand," Kurama sighed, as he nodded his head and motioned for Yusuke to back off. Hiei turned and left the chamber to move on.

Making his way back to the Elder Hiei prepared himself for what the Elder could possibly want of him. Reentering the command room, Hiei once again stood before the McNamara who appeared more relaxed than he had in their previous encounter. "After giving the matter of your arrival some thought," the Elder began, "I've decided that an outsider such as yourself could be of great use to me right now." McNamara paused as he took a slow breath, "There are a few matters dealing with the Brotherhood that I believe you can help us with. With this bunker being on lockdown, with you being one of the few exceptions to that, I have three teams of patrols that have gone missing- make that two since you already found one- but with the lockdown in place I cannot risk sending another patrol to find them. With this mission, I want you to find the patrols and bring them home, if they are alive. If you find them dead, bring me their holotapes with the mission details on them.

"The other two tasks I want you to complete involves three scouts I want you to find. And some parts we need to fix the Air Filtration System. Give the scouts the password 'are the bears still hunting?' and they will give you their reports. Bring those back to me. For the Air Filtration System, gather three components you may be able to find in the vaults or, if you're lucky, buy; we need a HEPA 20 Cartridge Filter, a Reverse Pulse Cleaner and a Differential Pressure Controller."

"I'll do what I can," Hiei said as he turned to leave.

"One more thing," The Elder said, halting Hiei from leaving, "I have also given you authorization to buy some of the equipment we have gathered over the years. I hope some of it may be of use to you. I also have a device called a pip-boy," He said as he raised the large wristband from under the desk, "This device can help you track down the other holotapes and has the general location data for the scouts." Hiei walked back to McNamara and took the pip-boy from him. The device was about as large as a calculator but it was well known that pip-boys were rather useful at times. They could store data and maps with ease as well as monitor health, radiation, and make notes of important information and connect with radio frequencies to listen to the radio or emergency broadcasts. Hiei nodded his head once before setting out as he strapped the pip-boy to his wrist. Surprisingly, it was not heavy at all despite its size and metal casing.

Making his way through the bunker, Hiei headed over to the arms dealer to reequip supplies and new weapons. The arms dealer had several options of equipment that the NCR either had very little of or none of it at all. Hiei had mainly stuck to using guns in combat though the weapons that were available were quite useful in hand to hand combat. Thermic lances were especially good melee weapons – delivering a deathly electric shock to their opponents. Hiei had around 5000 caps available for use so he wasted little time in using them on the weapons the dealer had available; buying a thermic lance, repairing his rifle and buying several cases of ammunition. Hiei smirked as he felt relieved that he had a good supply of weapons and ammunition to last him for some time. Yet while he knew the tasks the Elder asked of him would require little fighting if anything, it was always a good thing to be prepared.

Hiei made his way back to the surface, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he saw Botan standing at the top, staring at him. Hiei stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared at his feet as he made his way up, stopping before her. There was no room for him to walk past her so he was stuck waiting for her to step aside or speak.

Botan watched Hiei carefully as she played out everything she could possibly say to him. His eyes were focused solely on the ground as if he could not look her in the eyes. "I know you're leaving," She started. Hiei nodded slowly in silent answer, "Where are you going?" Hiei shrugged, "How long will you be gone?" He shrugged again, "Will you say something to me?" She asked, hopping he would not just answer with a nod of his head,"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, "There is nothing to say now, I am trying to do everything I can before the Legion attacks the dam and I don't know exactly how much time I have left."

Botan nodded, as she stared at the ceiling, "Let me come with you," Hiei turned his head sharply to glare at her. Lowering her eyes to his, she continued, "Let me go with, just you and me. Now that I know it's you, you won't be slowed down having to walk." Hiei shook his head, "I won't take no for an aswer, Hiei," She said as she reached into her pocket to pull out the RTFT remote. "I took this from Yusuke as he slept," She began, staring at the remote in her hands, "If you leave, I will follow, if you forget me, I will find you,"

Hiei stared at the remote for several moments before raising his eyes to hers. She was determined to go with him for whatever reason she had. It was all too obvious she still cared so much for him while he had forced himself to move on despite how he felt. With no way now to force her to stay here, she would have to follow. Closing his eyes, he made the mental note to forget his feelings and to avoid caving in to her desire for him to go back with the others. Shaking his head clear again, he groaned, "Come on,"


	11. NEW VERSION POSTED

New Version posted!

if you haven't seen yet, I've started writing the new version of this story and I do hope that everyone who is following this story checks it out. I feel as though my character developments are better and I believe I have provided enough background information to allow anyone to read and understand this world

-DFD


End file.
